The Veela In Her
by TXWitchywoman
Summary: Not your typical Veela tale. It's a birthday Hermione will never forget! Humor, some angst, romance, lemons! AUAR, Language, MF, OC, Oral, Preg
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the undisputed queen of the Harry Potter empire. I am making absolutely no $$$ from this fan-fic, nor do I profess to be a writer by profession, I just enjoy writing. I am fascinated by Veela; there is not enough written about them. Along those lines, keep in mind as you read this tale that I'm not by any means a Veela expert! This story is just a fun take about my favorite witch dealing with a new aspect of her life. Enjoy!!_

The Veela In Her

_Chapter 1- It Begins_

"This is going to be a lot for her take in one day, Albus," Minerva McGonagall stated to Albus Dumbledore.

"I agree, she will be.._alarmed_," Severus Snape said.

The other Heads of House scoffed in reluctant agreement.

"_Alarmed?_ Of course she's going to be alarmed! Imagine finding out that you're-" Minerva declared but was interrupted by Albus.

"We have no choice, Minerva, she has to know. I believe however, that she has the grace, strength and intelligence to face the situation as a true Gryffindor would," Albus said gently.

"Very well, Albus," Minerva said wearily.

"Poppy, do you have a supply of fever potions stocked?" Albus asked. "She will need them."

* * *

The morning of September 19th 1998, Hermione Granger woke hungrier than usual and found herself in a cold sweat. _Must be coming down with something_, she thought.

At breakfast, she piled her plate with food and wiped her sweaty face and neck with a handkerchief.

"Is the birthday girl hungry this morning?" Ron asked as he put food on his plate.

"Are you feeling all right? You're all sweaty and flushed," Harry said.

She answered with a shrug. "Probably got a bug is all."

The Head Table overheard the conversation with interest.

"It's started," Minerva said to Albus.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" Albus asked and stood.

The Heads of House left the Great Hall. Minerva would follow with Hermione in a few minutes. She went to the Gryffindor table.

"Miss Granger, you are needed in the Headmaster's office right away, come with me please."

"Of course professor," she replied and gave curious looks to her friends as she left. _Did Harry do something with his invisibility cloak he shouldn't have, again?_

In the corridor she asked, "Is anything that matter professor?"

"I don't quite know how to answer that" was the professor's cryptic reply.

_What an odd answer! _She wiped her face and neck and munched on an apple.

"How are you feeling today?" Minerva asked.

"Odd, I think I might be coming down with something."

In the Headmaster's office, she nodded to acknowledge the Heads of House and a woman she had never seen before. All the occupants were observing her with interest and concern. Again she wiped her wet face and took another bite of her apple.

"Would you care for something cool to drink?" Albus asked kindly.

"Only if it's not a bother, but yes sir, I'm quite thirsty," Hermione said. "I was just telling Professor McGonagall that I thought I was coming down with something."

The stranger grinned and covered her mouth with her hand. With shaking hands, Hermione gulped the glass of water Minerva handed to her.

"Miss Granger, may I call you Hermione?" Albus asked.

_What's he up to? _"Certainly Headmaster."

"I will to start this discussion by wishing you a happy birthday, Hermione. You've reached the age of majority, but there is another matter much, much more important. Your life and the life of another hangs in the balance," Albus stated.

"You have my attention," Hermione said.

"What I'm about to tell you might come as quite a shock. You are not a Granger by birth."

"Huh?" Hermione asked.

"On your seventeenth birthday, you were to be informed that you were adopted. Henry and Diane Granger adopted you shortly after your birth, when your biological parents died."

"What? Why? How- wait, who were-" Hermione asked in alarm.

"Your biological parents were Robert and Evangeline Raynor."

The occupants of the office gasped in shock.

"It's a long story that I regret not having the time to tell, not right now anyway. Simply put, they were followers of Voldemort who didn't want that life for you when they found out you were on the way. Shortly after your birth, they were killed in their attempt to distance themselves from Voldemort. He didn't take their rejection lightly and killed them. For your safety, you were placed with the Grangers."

Hermione took another gulp of water with trembling hands.

"Momentarily, a solicitor from Gringotts will arrive for you to assume your inheritance."

"My inheritance?"

"Yes. The Raynors were one of the wealthiest families in Britain, and in accordance with the law and their wishes, the entirety of the estate will be passed to you, the Raynor heir." Albus paused to let her process the news. "Now we come to a more pressing matter," he said.

"Headmaster, what could be more pressing than what you just told me?"

"I assume that you know what a Veela is?"

_What kind of a random question is that? "_Yes sir, I know what they are, a little anyway."

"Apparently, your mother had Veela blood and it was passed to you."

"Please say you're joking headmaster," she said blankly.

"I most certainly am not. As I said previously, your life and the life of another depend on what you do today and the coming week."

"Sir, I don't understand."

"I know, that's why I invited Mrs. Talbert to Hogwarts. She's part Veela as well," Albus said and gestured to the stranger behind his chair.

Hermione looked at the woman in confusion. When the woman stepped forward and extended her hand, Hermione shook it briefly then suddenly brought the woman's wrist to her nose and sniffed.

"My goodness," Professor Sprout said.

Mrs. Talbert turned to the staff. "Yes, it's started."

Hermione jumped from the chair, mortified. "Madame, I truly apologize, that was rude of me. I don't know what came over me, I just _did_ it," she said.

"Hermione, please sit. I have some things to tell you; _you know you can trust me_," she said softly. Looking each other in the eyes, they sat down in unison. "From what I've been told, you're an intelligent, rational young woman, so all this might not come as too big of a shock to you. Or it just might, I don't know," Mrs. Talbert said.

Hermione sighed and helped herself to another glass of water.

"First things first, please call me Katrina. When you say Mrs. Talbert, I look to see if my mother-in-law is in the room," she said with a smile. "What you did was natural for Veela, it's how we recognize and trust other Veela. If I'm not mistaken, you've started the transformation already. The fever, increased appetite and thirst, and a heightened state of arousal."

Hermione blushed and glanced around the room. _If they only knew!_

"Your senses will advance as well, as you pursue your mate."

"_My mate?!_"

"Yes, as of today you have seven days to find your mate and complete the transformation, at which time you will conceive."

"Conceive? As in _child_? I'm going to get pregnant my first-" she stopped talking and looked away, closing her eyes, hoping that she would wake up from this surreal dream.

Katrina laid a hand on her shoulder. "What's going to happen will be natural for you and your intended mate. What will look outlandish to the rest of us will seem completely normal for the two of you, it's kind of liberating, really."

"Please explain how this is going to happen," Hermione said anxiously. "I'm not seeing anyone."

"By tomorrow, you should start seeking and seducing your mate."

Hermione tried not to laugh and gave a dainty snort. "Katrina, you don't know me, I'm not exactly the seducing type. Bookworm-yes, seductress-**no**."

Professor Snape chuckled.

"You will be," Katrina said with a shrug.

Hermione threw up her hands, stood and paced the room. "Who is the bloke I'm supposed to _seduce_?"

"That's the fun part," Katrina said and patted the chair for Hermione to sit. "Neither you or your mate will know until the moment you connect. Your body has already started producing strong Veela pheromones discernible only to your intended. You will be like a lioness stalking her prey, so to speak. To observers, it will look irrational."

"Will my intended be Veela too?"

"No, that's the sticky part. It could be any, and I mean _any_ male in this castle. We just don't know."

"Oh shite," Hermione whispered, glancing at Professor Snape and the Headmaster, shuddering at the thought of mindlessly seducing one of them.

"The love and desire for one another will be undeniable and irresistible. As I said before, to others it will seem beyond reason."

"Isn't that a bit embarrassing?"

"Keep in mind that the process will flow naturally between you and your mate. You will be oblivious to anything occurring around you and it can happen anywhere, anytime."

_Just how high is the Astronomy tower? If I keep my eyes shut the entire way down..._

"My dear, that tower is over two hundred feet high," Albus said kindly.

"Pardon?" Katrina asked. Hermione waved the question away.

"And it could be any male in this castle?" she asked, just to be sure she heard correctly.

"Yes, more than likely it will be someone that matches your intellect, spirit and strength who will be as...how should I put it, _vigorous_, as you will be. I wager that it will be a seventh year," Katrina said.

"Vigorous? Vigorous how?"

"I know this might seem a personal, impertinent question, but are you a virgin?" Katrina asked asked gently.

Hermione silently pleaded with the earth to open and swallow her whole. How could that woman ask such a thing with Snape and the Headmaster sitting right there?

Minerva came to her side, patted her hand and spoke. "My dear, we are here to help you. What is said in this office will stay in the strictest confidence."

Hermione looked at the floor and shook her head. "No, I haven't been with anyone," she whispered.

"That's good! Your Veela blood has sang with your soul to wait for your intended, it will make the moment all the sweeter," Katrina said longingly. "The courting and seduction might be a smidge rough. You will be sexually aggressive, meaning that there might be some instances of biting and scratching, but not enough to cause alarm. It's normal for Veela."

Hermione felt like covering her ears and running from the room. Biting? Scratching? _I don't want to hear anymore!_

"The Hogwarts staff will try their best to prevent harm from coming to other students. You will become extremely possessive of your mate, to the point of violence. Since the natural inclinations of magical creatures are protected by law, you are protected from charges should you hurt anyone."

"I would never hurt anyone," Hermione said.

"However true that is, your Veela is capable of it. If you perceive anyone making a move toward your mate, you will lash out."

"All this Veela shi..._stuff_, it's inevitable?" she asked, suddenly feeling weary.

Katrina nodded. "The changes in the coming days will be surprising to others, even your closest friends. Since you aren't pure Veela, you won't experience some of the more extreme changes, but it remains to be seen."

"Changes? Such as?"

"Wings, fangs-" Katrina started then stopped to catch Hermione slide unconscious from the chair with lightning fast reflexes. She looked to the worried staff and assured them. "It's normal, but she needs a fever reducing potion immediately, her blood needs to be cooled."

* * *

Later in the infirmary, Hermione woke and couldn't believe she actually pulled a wilting flower routine in the Headmaster's office. She barely heard the remaining details of the "_fabulous adventure awaiting you and your husband_" from Katrina sitting next to the bed.

"Exactly what part of this is fabulous?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms.

Katrina smiled patiently. She went through the same thing years ago and knew what Hermione was feeling: her world was spinning out of control and there was nothing she could do about it.

"After about six months, things should be back to relative normal. Granted that you will be married at 18, have a baby and an unusually active sex life, but you and your husband will be happier than you've ever known. Your lifelong devotion to each other and your children will be beyond compare, that's the Veela gift. However, all that's a moot point if it doesn't happen within the week; both of you will die from heartbreak."

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Hermione quipped. "I just wish I knew who he is."

"That's the worst part of it, not knowing. But know this: you're not alone, and whatever happens, I will never judge you and I'm here to help you. What's going to happen is natural for you, and you're not a freak or monster; you're Hermione Granger with a touch of Veela."

"If you say so. This is all just..._nuts_," Hermione said. _Oh God,_ _what if it's Harry or Ron? _

Katrina rose and gave her a piece of parchment. "I've been told you're quite the reader, so here's a list of reading material that should help you along the way. Most are here in the school library and I've had the others sent from my home. You have been excused from classes the rest of the day to prepare as best you can. The best advice I can give about tomorrow is to try and go about your day as you normally would. You will be escorted by myself or a member of the staff at all times for the safety of yourself and others. Now, try and get a good night's sleep, you have a long day tomorrow."

That evening, the Heads of House addressed their shocked students regarding the coming days with the Head Girl. It would certainly be interesting: there had not been a Veela at Hogwarts for over one hundred sixty years.


	2. Chapter 2

The Veela In Her

_Chapter 2- The seduction of..._

The next morning, Hermione woke in a state of personal bedlam. She slept fitfully, woke in a cold sweat, starving and more aroused than ever. She stood under a frigid shower wondering what was going to befall her that day. The 52 million galleons she now at Gringotts would be of no help to her. _Is it going to be frightening? Exciting? It's inevitable, so I just have to deal with it. And I can't believe how randy I feel!_

Dressing in school robes that now seemed too warm and uncomfortable, _they were never that way before_, she hurried to the Great Hall, obeying the demands of her stomach. On the way, she noticed students clearing a path for her. _Guess the whole bloody school knows now! _Clutching her satchel protectively to her chest, she heard their whispering as clear as if they were standing next to her.

_The heightened senses thing._

Upon entering the Great Hall, she was overwhelmed with scent. The food, the perfume of the girls, the aftershave of the blokes- everything hit her all at once.

"Merlin's lacy knickers!" she said, fanning herself and wrinkling her nose in distaste.

At the Head Table, everyone observed Hermione's reaction when she entered the hall.

"Her senses are advancing, it won't be long now," Katrina said.

The hall became quiet and every eye was on her as she made her way to Gryffindor table. When she sat, Harry tapped her shoulder and she jumped as if she had been shocked.

"Harry, no offense, but please don't touch me. That goes for all of you," she said. She decided the best course of action would be to be upfront about the situation. "If whoever touches me isn't my mate, it kind of burns. I'm feeling rather sensitive now, like I'm one big nerve," she said.

"Okay Hermione, whatever you say," Harry said cautiously.

"For pete's sake, you don't have to be afraid of me! I'm just warning you that mt behavior might seem unusual the next few days," Hermione said, stuffing practically an entire muffin in her mouth.

"Hey Harry, at least you're not her mate," Ron teased.

"We don't know that yet," Hermione quipped through a mouthful of eggs. They watched Hermione tuck away an enormous amount of food and abandon drinking from a glass: she just tipped a pitcher of juice to her mouth.

"My goodness," Minerva said.

She stopped eating, lifted her face and inhaled. Every male in the hall looked her way anxiously. They were told she would start seeking her mate, that day maybe. She narrowed her eyes, peered around the table and continued eating.

"She may have caught a whiff of his scent, she's not sure," Katrina said. "She should know by the end of the day," she finished matter-of-factly.

While she was eating, she was the topic of conversation among the tables, Slytherin included.

"Father knew the Raynors, he was surprised when I told him the news. Granger's not really a Granger, not a mudblood, and has more money than we do," Draco stated.

"Are you serious?" Blaise Zabini asked.

"She assumed the inheritance yesterday," Draco said.

"It's a lucky bloke that gets to be with her I say. A rich sex freak? Brilliant huh?" Blaise sounded. Draco rolled his eyes at the sheer moronic capacity of his housemates.

"I'm not so sure, father warned me about this whole Veela thing. It's been known for the chosen mate to have a heart attack or stroke from the intensity of the shagging, but they have to get together or it's death for sure," Draco said.

"Yeah, but what a way to go," Blaise said. Everyone threw their napkins at him. They looked at Gryffindor table; Hermione was glaring at them. She had heard the whole thing.

"I think she heard us," Draco said and saluted Hermione with his goblet.

* * *

In Advanced Potions, Professor Snape had a hell of a time keeping the students focused on their lessons. It wasn't Hermione's fault that she was causing a disruption. He was told to continue as he normally would.

_At least the poor chit is paying attention as best she can._

Severus found that he actually felt a little sorry for the girl. What she was going through was unimaginable, and worse was that there was nothing she could do about it; it was either persevere or die. As a double-agent spy, he could identify with the helplessness. She sat alone at a desk with Katrina behind her. She hunched over her desk, taking notes with trembling hands. Every once in a while, she glanced around the glass and took a swig of water from a water bottle. Katrina would pat her shoulder and Hermione would nod and continue writing.

When class was dismissed, she waited until everyone left to avoid being painfully jostled by others as they left the classroom. As she and Katrina approached the door, Hermione slowed, paused and had to lean on the door jam. She put her head back, closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Severus took a step back.

Putting her head on her arm, she said huskily, "I've found him, but it can't be, _it just can't,_" she finished with a whisper.

"That's wonderful dear, let's go have a spot of lunch," Katrina said and led her from the room.

Hermione rushed ahead of Katrina and stalked through the Great Hall doors. The transformation was happening quickly. She lowered her head and scrutinized the student body. She inhaled again and narrowed her eyes.

_"He's in here, I need him_, _now_," she hissed. She was barely aware of everyone staring at her.

"That's good Hermione. Why don't you sit and try to eat something? You'll need your strength," Katrina said kindly and physically led her to the table and urged her to take a seat. She attacked her food and thought that her body would catch fire if something didn't happen soon. It was a painful yet pleasurable sensation. At the Head Table, Katrina informed the wary staff that Hermione was on to her mate's scent.

"Already?" Minerva asked.

"It's no one at her table, or we would have seen it by now," Katrina said.

They heard Ron ask, "Mione, what's wrong with your eyes?"

"Here we go," Katrina said.

The Head Table as a whole stood. Hermione was aware of nothing but her burning blood pulsing through her veins and the scent of her mate calling out to her. The glass she was squeezing shattered. Paying no attention to her cut hand, she stood, put her head back and breathed deep.

"I think she's found him," Harry said.

She opened her eyes and looked at the Head Table. Her eyes were giving off a soft white glow. She took a step and stopped. Katrina hurried to her, one Veela sensing the desperate desire of another, yet keeping a few safe feet away.

"That's right Hermione. Seek him out, go to him. He's yours, don't be afraid," she said gently.

Hermione hurried from table to table, sniffing as she walked. She was oblivious to the stares and whispering as she stalked her prey. She stopped at the head of the Slytherin table. The males looked at each other in alarm.

_"It's one of us!_" Blaise whispered fiercely.

Hermione strolled to Draco and stopped before him. The other students scrambled away from them.

"It can't be," Ron said.

"Claim him Hermione," Katrina urged.

Hermione leaned over, put her face to Draco's neck and inhaled. She moaned as she took in Draco's scent. He moaned in return. They were lost to each other's enchantment. She put her hands on her hips in triumph and with glowing eyes said, "You're mine."

Draco wordlessly nodded. Hermione licked her lips and held her hand to him.

"No you freak! You can't have him!" Pansy Parkinson wailed and stepped toward the pair.

"No Parkinson!" Severus shouted and withdrew his wand. _Stupid girl, she was warned!_

Seeing Pansy as a threat, Hermione hissed and waved her arm angrily toward Pansy. The stupid girl tumbled backward over the Slytherin table. She stood protectively in front of Draco, fists clenched, gripping her wand in case anyone else dared to make a move toward her mate. Draco had healed her cut hand and was now running his hands through her flowing hair, kissing the back of her neck.

"Blimey, remind to never make her mad again," Ron said.

The happy couple were now oblivious to everyone around them. The seduction was beginning, but the faculty would rather it not begin in view of two hundred or so hormonally charged teenagers. The sex would be in private, later of course, but it looked as if the two were going to go at it right there on a table, or the floor perhaps. They had to get the student body out of the hall quickly. Hermione had already thrown off her robe and with a snarl ripped Draco's off as well.

"Too many bloody clothes," she whispered, kissing his neck and running her fingertips along his ears.

"I love when you do that," Draco said and drew her closer.

They were putting on quite a show. Professors Sprout and Vector were urging students to leave the hall. Draco untucked and unbuttoned Hermione's shirt and started massaging her breasts, causing one boy to shout, "You're my hero Malfoy!" When Draco's shirt fell to the floor, she raked her nails across his chest.

"That was hot!" Parvarti Patil exclaimed.

Seamus Finnegan nudged Dean Thomas beside him. "Oi, would you look at that! Who knew our very own Hermione was so sexy!"

"Go Hermione!" Lavender cheered.

"Shut up! That's my best friend you're talking about!" Ron declared. He had to avert his eyes when Hermione's hands made their way to Draco's pants.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS, EXIT THE GREAT HALL IMMEDIATELY!!" Dumbledore bellowed.

"I want to please you," Draco whispered.

"Let me love you," Hermione returned.

Their lips met and tongues battled for dominance.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Blaise mumbled and left the hall with the others.

Dumbledore went to his office to summon Lucius Malfoy while the professors not currently teaching a class stood guard outside the door, chasing away nosey students. Lucius arrived and nodded in greeting to to the assembled group. He too was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix against Voldemort, but some were still wary of him.

"Your wife is not joining you?" Minerva asked.

"She is in France to return this evening," Lucius answered.

Katrina stepped forward and introduced herself. "They're claiming each other right now. Two nights from today would be an excellent time for the bonding. The mating cannot take place until then, Hermione knows this," she said.

They were startled by the sound of breaking glass and a shout from Draco (from pain or pleasure they couldn't tell) and a impassioned moan from Hermione.

"Should we go in?" Severus asked.

"Absolutely not, she would tear you to pieces, professor. They need to acknowledge their claim on each other for the transformation to continue. They are in no danger, and I know it may not sound like it, but they are in bliss," Katrina said.

Inside the Great Hall, the two soon-to-be-lovers were tearing off what remained of their clothing. All she wore was her unbuttoned shirt and his boxers were around his ankles. The courtship admonitions began.

"I need you," Hermione said.

"Yes sweet, so do I," Draco replied.

"I must claim you, do you accept this? I'm sorry, but it will hurt," she said, loathing that she would cause him pain, if only for a moment.

"Hurt? By you? I'll do anything to be yours," Draco said and slipped the shirt from her shoulders.

"Are you willing to claim me too?" she asked, running her fingertips along his chest.

"Oh yes," he gasped with a moan.

"Will you love me?" she asked.

"Of course, will you?" he asked.

"For eternity," she answered.

She gently pushed him down to the table, knocking aside a glass. She stroked his throbbing cock while he massaged her pulsing clit. Her canine teeth morphed into small fangs and she sank them into his neck. He cried out then relaxed when she brought her wrist to his mouth and he bit down on her, minus the fangs. She groaned and her eyes glowed brighter as they stroked each other, hearing their hearts pounding and feeling each other's blood race through their veins. They groaned in pleasure at the feverish sensation and the sweet pain.

"I need to be inside you," Draco gasped.

"I need you too, but we must be bonded first. You will be inside me soon enough, love."

Hermione shifted and placed her aching, pulsing sex over Draco's face. He took hold of her hips and brought them down, lapping vigorously at her. She moved her hips in time with his tongue and took his weeping, aching cock in her mouth and just as vigorously sucked and licked. He moaned loudly and moved in and out of her mouth. He thought he would die from pleasure. It didn't take long for them to climax. With unrestrained, lustful declarations of each other's oral talents, they came simultaneously. They gazed at each other's flushed, panting forms affectionately and climbed from the table. Shaking with exhaustion, she spread her robe on the floor for them to rest. They cuddled and kissed, not caring about the cold or hardness of the stone floor. When Hermione got a chill and shivered, Draco rose and retrieved his robe. He lay down with her and spread the robe over both of them.

"My robe never looked so good, my little Gryffindor," he said softly. In minutes they were fast asleep.

* * *

Outside the Great Hall, the faculty continued to chase away curious students and made idle chit-chat as the couple made their love loudly known. After ten minutes of obscenity-laced, impassioned shouts and moans, the very vocal climax of the two were heard, then silence.

"Well, that was awkward," Severus drawled.

Minerva tutted. "Severus please, you're as bad as the students."

"I think it's safe to enter now," Katrina said.

Upon entering, they found the two fast asleep, cuddled under Draco's robe. Lucius' breath hitched in his throat. He had seen a lot in his life, but nothing prepared him for the sight of vampire-like marks on the perfect skin of his son's neck.

"That's the marking, is it not? Albus asked, gesturing to Draco's neck and Hermione's wrist.

"Yes, she's done well for knowing nothing about Veela behavior. Things have happened more quickly than I expected. She simply let nature take its course, smart girl," Katrina said.

"Have the Grangers been notified?" Albus asked.

"I left a message at their clinic, they're in America on business," Minerva said.

"I would have never guessed in a thousand lifetimes that it would be these two," Severus said.

"Now they will sleep in such a deep state that nothing will wake them until their bodies are ready. During this recovery time, their bodies need to recover and store up the energy needed for the mating. If they don't, it could kill them," Katrina explained.

"We understand. Severus, Lucius- take Draco to his dorm? Minerva, Katrina- the same for Hermione?" Albus asked.

They nodded and went to their students. Covering Hermione with her professor's robe, she levitated the young witch to her dorm and lowered her to the bed. She slept like the dead, not moving or making a sound. Minerva went to the lavatory, wet a washcloth and returned to Hermione to wipe her face while Katrina cleaned her wrist. They took seats in nearby chairs, wondering when their charges would wake. Depending on the Veela, it could be an hour or a day.

_What are we going to tell her parents? They had no idea about the Veela in her,_ Minerva wondered.

In Draco's dorm, Severus and Lucius settled Draco in his bed, noting the puncture marks on his neck and the blissful smile on his face as he slept.

_Why did it have to be him?_ Lucius wondered.

_Well well Miss Granger, I never knew you had it in you!_ Snape mused.


	3. Chapter 3

The Veela In Her

Chapter 3- Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy

Hermione woke slowly from her 14 hour nap famished to the point that her stomach hurt. "Bloody hell I'm hungry," she muttered.

"We can fix that," Katrina said. Hermione sat up suddenly, surprised by someone in the room. She felt wary, wasn't sure why and looked at Katrina curiously.

"Food first, questions later," the woman said and levitated a large tray of food from the desk to the bed. Hermione pounced on the warm, fluffy rolls. Breakfast never tasted so good.

She suddenly dropped her roll. "Draco? Where is he?" she asked and rose from the bed.

"He's still sleeping, both of you were worn out after the claiming. Don't worry, no one can take him, he's yours."

"So I really seduced him? I don't remember as clearly as I would like to, it's like a dream with missing parts."

"Yes, you did, gloriously I might add! You two gave the student body quite a show before we made them leave the hall. Think nothing of it, everything was natural for you. What are you feeling now?"

"I wish he were here right now, I love him," Hermione said. "You're right, he's asleep, I can sense it."

"Good, he'll feel the same. I know you dislike it, but until the bonding however, you must be separated. You'll be able to sense each other's emotions, so let that be a comfort during this brief separation."

"I need to be with him," Hermione pleaded.

"I know what you're feeling, believe me I do, but you need this time to prepare for the next step. To do otherwise could result in his death. Do you want that?"

Hermione shook her head and a tear fell from her eye.

Katrina patted her hand. "That's a good girl, now eat up so you can bathe and dress. You need to be presentable, you have concerned friends waiting to see you."

"Did they see the..._claiming_?"

Katrina chuckled. "Some of it. Your friends, Ronald and Harry, admitted to averting their eyes once you got down to business on Draco's pants."

Hermione felt conflicted. "I'm not ashamed of being with him, quite the opposite really. I don't like that I made my friends uncomfortable."

"Let's just say they see you in a whole new light now."

* * *

Draco woke, yawned and stretched. A feeling of contentment washed over him. He briefly felt lust then affection from Hermione.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy."

He sat up to find Katrina sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed. He glanced down to find that he didn't have his normal morning erection.

"From now on, that will only happen in her presence," Katrina said.

"How do you know?" he asked cautiously.

"My name is Katrina Talbert and I was asked to come to Hogwarts by Albus Dumbledore. I'm also part Veela, here to assist Hermione through her transformation."

"I see."

"Do you have any questions?"

"What happened? I don't remember all of it clearly."

"She said the same thing. Go ahead, look in the mirror."

He looked for his robe ans saw it hanging on the back Katrina's chair.

"My robe please."

Oh, certainly, but don't worry about your nudity. I only have eyes for my husband, undying faithfulness is a Veela gift," she said handing him the robe. He rose, tying the robe shut and went to the mirror. Again, he felt a surge of desire and affection for Hermione when he ran his fingers over the mark.

"Before I find your father and let him know you're a picture of health, there are a few things you need to know. Although you are equal partners in this relationship, you need to let her lead the way when you mate. She's a virgin Draco, and the breaking of the barrier for a female, virgin Veela is much more painful than for a normal female. She knows what's in store and is eager to give herself to you, her very female essence to you. As her mate however, you will be reluctant to harm her, but you must continue no matter what. Failure to complete the mating will kill you both, and she cannot conceive if she does not climax. Do you understand?"

"I understand." _I hate to hurt her, but I understand._

Katrina didn't want to lose Hermione. She was now the youngest Veela on Earth and very promising addition to the community.

* * *

_September 21st_

Hermione was in her dorm, reading a book with her feet propped on her desk, grateful for this bit of normality. She sensed the presence of people in the corridor and heard the voices of Katrina, Ginny and Professor McGonagall. She said "come in" before they knocked.

Katrina opened the door and poked her head in. "Professor McGonagall and a few of your friends are here to see you. Is that all right?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

"You'll see."

Katrina opened the door. Harry and Ron stepped in cautiously. They saw her back to her normal self and relaxed. She tossed the book aside and smiled at them.

"What's up? What have I missed?" she asked.

When Ginny and Minerva stepped in, Hermione quickly stood and took an aggressive posture. When her eyes glowed, Katrina stepped in front of the startled pair. "Hermione, look at them, they're your friends. They mean you no harm, they don't want your mate, you know you can trust them."

Ginny was nodding frantically. After a few tense moments, she relaxed and walked toward them, the glow in her eyes fading. "Sorry."

"It's quite all right Miss Granger, we were warned," Minerva said.

"We're here to help you with the wedding! The mating however, is all yours," Ginny said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"_Ginny_," Ron warned.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Go ahead and ask," Hermione said.

"Are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"Of _it._"

"I see, the _it_. If this _it_ you're referring to is my impending mating, then no, I'm not afraid. Why would I be?"

"We've been told it's kind of awful for you."

"What sounds awful to you is what I'm yearning for. I want to please him, make love to him," Hermione said, munching on an apple and chatted about the whole process as if it were the most natural thing in the world to her. "So, the wedding is tonight then?" she asked, searching for more food. Ron gave her a chocolate frog.

"Yes, at the full moon. You need to get busy, you have a nest to make," Katrina said excitedly.

"Hear that Ginny? I have a nest to make," Hermione chuckled.

* * *

_11:30 p.m._

The gazebo prepared for the wedding needed some distance from the castle, the females in particular. Dumbledore would perform the ceremony and Katrina would be nearby in case she were needed. Lucius walked with Draco to the gazebo. The Grangers were enroute from America, leaving a dental conference. Draco was dressed in a sheer white satin wizard's wedding robe, sans shoes as was tradition.

Lucius gave Draco a ring. "It was your grandmother's, use it to welcome your new bride to the family, your mother insisted upon it."

"Thank you for being here father."

"Where else would I be? My only son is about to take a bride."

In the beginning, he was understandably dismayed at the idea of his only child, his heir, being bonded to a part magical creature. When he talked to his son and saw how happy he was, he could no longer feel so dismayed. The massive fortune that Hermione was bringing to the marriage was definitely a plus. When told how accomplished a witch she was at such a young age, plus her now heightened magical powers, had him convinced that his grandchildren would be like no others. He left the gazebo and joined the crowd of curious onlookers. The student body was given permission this night to stay out after curfew and observe the wedding.

Dumbledore arrived at the gazebo. "Ready Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes sir, where is she?" Draco asked, scanning the wood line for his love.

"Not long now, she is making the final preparations for you," Albus said kindly.

The fluttering and chirping of dozens of birds heralded the arrival of Hermione from the wood line. Draco closed his eyes, tipped his head back and breathed deeply. Hermione did the same and strolled toward the gazebo. She was dressed in a gown made of the same material as Draco's robe. Her feet were bare, her hair fell down around her shoulders and her eyes, only for Draco, glowed softly and glimmered with tears. When she arrived at the gazebo, they embraced and faced the Headmaster. He cleared his throat to begin the short, simple ceremony. He could feel the love radiating from the two.

"This evening, I am pleased to bring together these two unique souls, Draco Francis Malfoy and Hermione Jane Granger. He took the heirloom ring from an altar and gave it to Draco.

"Do you, Draco, take Hermione as your life-long mate? Do you vow to love, honor and cherish her for the whole of your life?"

"I do."

"Very well, place the ring on her finger as a symbol of your never-ending love."

He slid the ring on her finger, softly kissed her hand and wiped a lone tear that fell down her cheek.

"Hermione, do you take Draco as your life-long mate? Do you vow to love, honor and cherish him the whole of your life?"

"I do."

Very well, place the ring on his finger as a symbol of your never-ending love."

She did and kissed the palm of his hand in affection and gazed at each other. Sniffling and clearing of throats could be heard from the assembled observers, touched by the raw emotion of the two being wed. Dumbledore wrapped a cord made of green, red, brown and gold intertwined ribbon.

"This couple has chosen colors signifying life, passion, honesty and abundance for their handfasting."

He tapped the cord, causing it to glow. The crowd clapped in appreciation.

"I now pronounce this man and woman, this wizard and witch, partners for life. Veela, take your mate. Mate, take your Veela."

Hermione's eyes flashed as their lips met. The crowd burst into cheers, claps and whistles as the two kissed passionately. They finally acknowledged the crowd and waved. Hermione's tearful gaze rested a bit longer on Harry and Ron, who were wiping their eyes with their sleeves.

"They'll always be your friends, love," Draco said softly.

Albus waved his wand and conjured confetti fell like snow on the gathering. They left the gazebo and walked hand-in-hand toward the woods. The mating nest Hermione constructed was waiting for them.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

The Veela In Her

Chapter 4- Moonlight Mating

* * *

At the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Draco hesitated.

His new bride took his hand. "Don't worry, nothing will hurt us tonight," she reassured him.

Minutes into the forest, they arrived at depression in the ground filled in with Gryffindor and Slytherin blankets below a canopy of trees. She waved her wand and dozens of candles surrounding the nest lit. She dropped her gown and stood there nude, her soft, smooth skin glowing in the soft light from the candles and moon. What a sight she was to Draco, mesmerized by her form there in the woods as nature intended. He slid off his shirt and pants. She groaned at the sight of him, tall and strong, his scent mesmerizing her as much as his erection jutting proudly in the candle light. She took his hand and nodded toward the nest. They stepped into it and knelt facing each other, her eyes glowing in anticipation.

"Make me yours," she said, stroking his pulsing cock.

"Sweet, this will hurt, but I'll-" he started but she placed a finger over his lips.

"I know. The pain will be our pleasure," she whispered.

They kissed and caressed as he lowered her to the ground. She spread her legs and he pressed his hard, throbbing cock against her folds, moaning at how slick and warm it already felt.

"Thrust fast and hard, it'll be best that way," she said with glowing eyes. She desperately wanted this but braced herself for the pain to come.

He laid over her, wrapped his arms around her and pushed into her fast and hard with a grunt at how tight she was. It took her breath away, but her barrier didn't break. She writhed and whimpered while he held her tight. His heart ached at the pain he was causing her and he whispered words of love and encouragement when she choked back a cry.

"_Don't stop_," she gasped.

With Katrina's words in the back of his mind, he thrust again. She felt as if she was being ripped in half; she arched her back and her scream of pain echoed off the trees. He paused to give her time to adjust to him. She was panting, her watery eyes were glowing and she gave him a weary smile.

"Now we can make love," she said and took a position on her hands and knees, the proper position for an initial Veela mating. He didn't hesitate and took hold of her hips, grunting in pleasure when he slid in.

"_So good_," he whispered.

She moaned at the wonderful new sensation, mumbling incoherent words at the gratification she was feeling. She felt his urgency as he strove for his climax. She looked over her shoulder at him and felt womanly triumph as he pumped faster and harder, his head back and eyes closed. She was pleasing her mate!! He hunched over her back and came with a shout, milking his release with quick, hard thrusts. His legs were shaking and beads of sweat dripped on her back.

"I'm exhausted, you're so tight," he mumbled and flopped down next to her.

She giggled. "I hope you like it, I'll always be that way for you," she said and kissed the tip of his nose.

He pulled her close and they cuddled under the blankets. Soon, she heard his soft snores among the gentle rustling of the leaves in the trees. She sighed; she was still aroused but was told this might happen, the intensity of this first encounter might do this to him. After a couple of hours, she felt his growing erection at the small of her back and his hands softly massaging her breasts.

"Glad to see you awake," she said.

"Nice way to wake," he said.

"I agree."

She pushed him on his back and straddled his hips. She impaled herself on him, but didn't start riding him right away. She had parts of her mate to kiss, fondle and generally enjoy. She started rocking slowly, moaning in pleasure and hissed when he pressed on her clit. Pleased at her enthusiastic reaction, he took hold of her hips and drove up as she came down. At her cries of pleasure, he encouraged her to take her pleasure of him. Her eyes glowed brighter and she rode harder; unintelligible declarations of affection and desire were coming from her lips and she gasped "_so good...I feel it..coming_" between breaths. She threw her head back and bared her body for him to admire and she climaxed with an impassioned scream. He knew until the day he died, he would never see or hear anything more beautiful than those precious moments she climaxed for the first time. When his seed spilled into her, her body glowed so brightly he had to close his eyes and he felt a pleasant tickling heat radiate from her. She moaned loudly in astonishment when her pleasure reached its pinnacle. They gazed at each other's sweating, panting bodies. The glow from her body faded, but not from her eyes.

"I love you," she said and fell forward on his chest.

Katrina warned them that she might pass out from exhaustion. He gently laid her down and covered her with a blanket. She smiled in sleep and mumbled "Draco." He watched her sleep until sunrise.

* * *

When the sun peeked over the horizon, she opened her eyes, yawned and stretched. He was grinning at her.

"You looked like a cat just now," he said.

"How long have you been watching me?" she asked and started to say something else but stopped and put a hand on her stomach. Her eyes opened wide.

"What? Are you hurt?" he asked.

She laughed and pulled him closer.

"No silly, I'm pregnant," she said and drew him closer for a kiss. The cuddled under the blankets and watched the sun come up. Her stomach grumbled loudly.

"Bloody hell, I'm starving."

* * *

Earlier from the Astronomy Tower, Harry and Ron watched the woods and the faint glow that occasionally came from within.

"I can't believe this is happening," Ron said.

"Well believe it, cause it's true," Harry replied.

They were startled by the sound of foot steps at the door and turned to see Katrina.

"I know you're concerned for your friend, but let me assure you that she's perfectly happy," she said. "She will need your support the coming months."

"Of course, she's always had it," Harry said.

"We know what Mione told us, but we still see her as that shy, small first year ducking that troll in the loo," Ron said.

"She will still be the same person you know, but with a few changes," Katrina said.

Ron started to speak when Hermione's shriek echoed from the woods. Both boys shuddered at the sound of their friend's howl of pain.

"That sounds awful for her," Ron said.

"Quite the opposite, Mr. Weasley. She's yearned for this moment, and the joy those two are feeling is beyond compare," Katrina said.

Hours later, they heard the passionate cries of the newlyweds and saw a soft glow appear, then fade.

"Hermione's gonna be a mum," Harry said.

* * *

Whoa! I never would have thought this story would get such an enthusiastic response, so thanks! A shout goes out to: i b Ravenclawgenius, Dragon 3172, iloveseverussnape, (so do I) Toxxic-hugs, ( I hope not!) Silidons, Death to all who defy me (oh really?) Sweet Revenge16, Regina Trudeau, whispertoo, Princesspam (I really hope you're talking about the sandwich stuff) notwritten (good/excellent) Obsessionist, Beautiful Screams of Hearta...(yikes!) Little Black Swan, DarkPrincessPyro99 (that's a mouthful) Sithbabe (use the force babe) MsRisa, broadwaychick07, HarryPotterFreakEver (me too!) xxjointherocksxx (???) Dizi 85, Alaskan Chick, Rabz009, JeNeTt3, evil-mastermind666, (how about 777? it's luckier) Undershadows (what happens when you go a long time wothout changing your underpants!!) playful (so am I) crystal stardust, Prancer9293. /i /b Again, you truly have my thanks. 


	5. Chapter 5

**The Veela In Her**

_Chapter 5- The Morning After_

* * *

Albus and Katrina strolled about the grounds, watching the sun rise while keeping an eye out for the newlyweds. As Headmaster, he was duly concerned for two of his charges that had spent the night in the Forbidden Forest. At last the two were spotted emerging hand-in-hand from the wood, chatting and laughing.

"Good morning to the two of you," she said cheerfully

"To you as well," Hermione said. Draco nodded in agreement.

"I take it that the evening was a success?" Katrina asked politely.

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. _The morning was too!_

"_Y_ou must be famished! Why don't you bathe and dress then join us in the Great Hall? We have much to discuss," Katrina said. "I'll have the elves prepare food for you."

"You now have your own dorm, befitting your situation," Albus said. "Allow me to escort you there."

As Albus walked the newlyweds to their new dorm, he listened to them talk, not really knowing what to say. This was a new situation for him. There had not been a Veela at Hogwarts as long as he had been Headmaster, nor had been there while he was a student. Before Katrina, he had never even met one. S_imply amazing as as old as I am! _He regarded Hermione when she smiled at Draco and laid her hand on his arm. She didn't seem all that different, a little more confident and sensual perhaps, and he did feel a different level of magic from her.

"Given your situation, we thought it best for you to have a dorm closer to the hospital," Albus said when he turned toward the first floor stairs instead of the Head Girl's dorm. "All of your belongings have been transferred as well."

"My books too?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, all of your books," Albus assured. "Ah, here we are. You may choose a password that only myself, your Heads of House and Katrina will know."

He watched the two discuss a password. The affection between the two was obvious. _If fate can bring these two together, there's hope for our world yet!_

Hermione turned to him. "Sir, the password is September twenty first."

The three went into the room, causing Hermione to clap in glee. "This is bigger than the Head Girls dorm!"

It was as big as any of the house common rooms. A king size bed, book-filled shelves, two desks and a plush sofa filled the main room. The bedcovers, drapes, pillows and rugs were a pleasant mix of Gryffindor andf Slytherin colors. An adjoining room that held a smaller sofa, a table and chairs was obviously a sitting room. A lavish ensuite, complete with white marble fixtures completed what the couple thought was a perfect place to start out their life together, even if said life for now was Hogwarts.

"I take it the suite is acceptable?" Albus asked.

"Yes, it's quite comfortable," Draco admitted.

"What's that smaller room?" Draco asked of the other smaller room next to the sitting room.

"A nursery," Hermione said.

"Quite right," Albus said.

* * *

Albus and Katrina chatted while they waited for the newlyweds to come to the Great Hall. When they did, they looked like two ordinary Hogwarts students, Hermione even clutching a book as she normally would, only they weren't ordinary students. Albus couldn't help but smile at the consummate Gryffindor and unequivocal Slytherin walk hand-in-hand through the Great Hall doors. Katrina ushered them to the table and food appeared when they sat. Hermione rubbed her hands and eagerly deposited a mound of mashed potatoes on her plate.

"Umm...Hermione?" Draco asked, thinking that she used her spoon like a small shovel the way she was using it.

"What? Don't look at me like that, I'm starving!" she exclaimed.

"That's right, I would be worried if she wasn't," Katrina said. "Which leads me to explain and answer any questions about the coming months. I suppose you've read that your pregnancy will last six vice the normal nine months?"

They nodded.

"Your pregnancy will not be that much different from other pregnancies. The Veela blood will cause you to be hungrier than usual and unfortunately, the morning sickness will be worse as well."

"I didn't feel a thing this morning," Hermione said.

"You've only been pregnant a few hours. In a day or two, you'll be dashing for a toilet in the mornings."

"Thrilling," Hermione quipped and stuffed another bite into her already full mouth.

"Draco, you must be patient and supportive. Her hormone levels will be high; she will lash out one minute then cry in your arms the next. She loves you no less, but is merely affected by the hormone level."

"No problem, you're awfully pretty when you're riled," Draco teased.

"No, I'm not. My face gets all blotchy and Harry says I screech like a harpy," Hermione said.

"Mrs. Talbert, what about all the mushy love talk? I mean, I think about all the stuff I've said and can't believe it came out of my mouth," Draco said.

At the comment, Hermione stopped to look at him with hurt in her eyes.

"That came out wrong. What I meant to to ask is how much of a change have we been through? Will it be obvious to everyone else?" Draco asked.

"Are you embarassed by me? Ashamed to be seen with me?" Hermione asked, her mouth quivering.

_Damn, we haven't been married a day yet and I'm already making her cry! _He felt her hurt like a punch to the stomach.

"Now Hermione, don't get too upset, it's an honest question," Katrina said. "When your blood has quit burning, so to speak, things will be back to normal with a few exceptions."

"Love, I'm sorry, _really_," Draco said, kissed her hand and wiped her wet cheeks with a napkin.

"You can sense each other's emotions, and Hermione's senses will be advanced for the rest of her life. Also for the rest of your lives, you will only have eyes for each other. You will not be attracted to anyone else, and you will be blind to any attraction others may have toward you. Draco, the love you have for your family will be the envy of those around you," Katrina said. That should make Hermione feel better. "And of course, Veela devotion is unmatched."

"It will take everyone a while to become accustomed to the affection between these two," Albus said. "They haven't exactly been close friends all these years."

"Oh?" Katrina asked.

"Not exactly close friends?" Draco asked incredulously. That was an understatement.

"You could cut the animosity with a knife," Hermione said as she took a bite of a brownie. "I once called him a foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach then punched him."

"You will have the normal disagreements than any married couple have, it just won't escalate into long-term discord that many marriages suffer from, your hearts simply won't permit it," Katrina said. "You're still the same Hermione and Draco that everyone knows, but your dispositions have softened a bit, considering the love and compassion that has flooded your hearts."

Draco whispered something in Hermione's ear and patted her stomach. She giggled and fed him a bite of her brownie

"If you have no more questions, I'll leave you to your meal. I'll be in the guest cottage by the lake if you need me," Katrina said.

"Wait, I do have one more question," Hermione said. "What about the sex?" she asked with a fierce blush. "Will it always be so intense? Not that I'm complaining, mind you," she said, patting Draco's hand.

"I won't go into too much detail, but you can safely engage in intercourse until your fifth month. As to the intensity, I'll leave you to figure that one out," Katrina said lightly and left the hall.

Hermione's eyes flashed and Albus cleared his throat to speak. The last part of the conversation was one he could have went without hearing. "Now to more practical matters. Because of your connection, there might be some separation anxiety, so it's fortunate that you two have almost the same schedule. Katrina has assured me that since the bonding, no females are in any danger from Hermione unless a move is made toward him. After that display a few mornings ago, that shouldn't be a problem."

Hermione's fists clenched at the memory of that disgusting cow going for her Draco! People were still talking about Hermione's wandless magic display and Pansy's knicker-revealing backflip over the Slytherin table.

"Miss Gran-forgive me, _Mrs. Malfoy, _if you feel ill at any time, you are to go to the infirmary immediately. Katrina will remain at Hogwarts until you've given birth. The Malfoy and Grangers will arrive at Hogwarts this weekend so all can be explained to them."

"I can only imagine what they must be thinking," Hermione said.

"Mrs. Malfoy, you will remain Head Girl. You've earned the position, and no one is expecting you to give up all the hard work you've put in all these years for something you have no control over, and Mr. Malfoy will remain a prefect."

"Thank you sir," Hermione said. "My schoolwork shouldn't be affected, I still plan to beat Professor Snape's grades."

"Lofty goal indeed. On a personal note, I must admit that I was apprehensive regarding the two of you, considering your history. However, the love you share is undeniably obvious and I'm pleased that everything has worked out for the best. You have my sincerest congratulations. Katrina has suggested that you retire to your room the remainder of the day; I agree, you do look as if you could use some more sleep."

He left the hall and the happy couple pondering the events of the past couple of days.

"Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy, I like the sound of that," Draco said, drawing her closer.

"So do I, I think I'll keep you," she said with a wink.

"What do you think of retiring to our room to explore the sexual intensity factor that concerns you?" Draco suggested.

"Never too tired for that," she said and tossed aside the drumstick she had gnawed to the bone. "Lead the way, Mr. Malfoy."

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**The Veela In Her  
**Chapter 6- Back to normal, almost

* * *

After breakfast Saturday morning, the students made their way to Hogsmeade. Hermione was carrying a Veela book in one hand, clutching Draco's hand with the other. Everyone was becoming accustomed to see the affectionate couple holding hands as they walked to classes and meals. One time in the library their blood lust quickly took hold and it was all they could do to make it to their room with all their clothes on. Too bad it was Ron and Harry sitting at the book-laden table when Ron was swiped by Hermione's hand when she groped Draco.

"There they go again," Ron murmured as they hurriedly left the library.

At other times, the blissfully unaware couple was caught by an embarrassed professor or giggling student while snogging each other senseless in the hallway. Points really couldn't be taken due to the natures of the two, and well...they _were_ married. As they walked to Hogsmeade, she sensed that her friends weren't comfortable with Draco quite yet, so she didn't walk with them, but a bit behind them. She wasn't embarrassed about being with Draco but didn't want to make her friends uncomfortable either. Maybe in a more relaxed environment like The Three Broomsticks she could hash it out with her friends. Ron and Harry turned around to look at them, and then turned away quickly.

"The staring and whispering is annoying!" Hermione hissed.

"Don't worry. They'll get used to it, or they won't," Draco said.

She stopped, put her hands on her stomach and groaned. Harry and Ron ahead stopped as well and came back to her.

"Hermione?" Draco said in alarm now facing her.

"It's my stomach, I don't feel so good," Hermione said softly.

"Anything I can do?" Draco asked.

Hermione promptly threw up on his shoes.

"Glad I could help," Draco mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a freak. One minute I'm fine the next I'm chucking on your shoes," she said mournfully.

Draco put his hands on her shoulders, looked her in the eyes and said, "You're not a freak, just pregnant is all. As for my shoes, that's an easy fix," Draco said taking out his wand preparing to cast Scourgify when Harry did it instead.

"See? Nothing to it," Harry said helpfully.

"Thanks Potter," Draco said.

* * *

At The Three Broomsticks, Hermione carefully ate crackers and sipped water and looking longingly at the sandwiches that everyone else was eating.

"Sure you don't want one Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I'm sure," Hermione said.

Draco patted her hand. "Hopefully this will pass soon," he said.

"Umm Hermione, can I ask you a question?" Ron asked.

"Sure Ron," Hermione returned.

"I've been reading one of those Veela books you let me borrow and it says that you can sense whether it's a boy or girl. Do you know yet?" Ron asked carefully.

"No not yet," Hermione said. "You read a book? All on your own?"

"But you do sense the baby don't you? Even though you've only been p-pregnant a week?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I sense it," Hermione replied smiling. Draco put his hand on her stomach.

"I have a question," Seamus asked.

"Yes Seamus?" Hermione asked patiently.

"Is it also true about your senses? Like your hearing and sense of smell? They're better, right?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said leaning towards Draco and breathed deep.

"How advanced?" Seamus wondered.

She narrowed her eyes, sniffed the air and said, "I can make out seven different colognes one of which Ron has used too much of, Ginny's shampoo, the kegs of Butterbeer in the back room and something unpleasant on the bottom of someone's shoes," Hermione said.

"Wow," Seamus said.

"I sense something else too! Didn't you get enough this morning?" Hermione quietly asked Draco with a grin.

"Of you? Never!" Draco returned. Hermione moved to sit on Draco's lap.

"Are they gonna go at it again?" Ginny asked quietly leaning towards Harry.

"I know what you mean, they should get some kind of medal for shagging," Harry murmured.

"I heard that," Hermione said while kissing Draco's ear.

"Let's get out of here," Draco suggested. He took Hermione's hand and they left the tavern.

"I get to be on top this time," Hermione quipped before the door shut.

"I didn't need to hear that," Ron said.

* * *

That evening, Harry and Ginny were in the Astronomy tower doing a bit of snogging of their own. They were surprised to see a broom fly by with two passengers, Draco and Hermione.

"I know I just didn't see her on a broom," Harry said.

"She doesn't like to fly," Ginny said.

"Hey! In her condition, what's she doing on a broom?" Harry exclaimed jumping up.

"Don't panic Harry, he won't let anything happen to her," Ginny said.

"What are they doing anyway? A quick flight in the moonlight?" Harry mused.

"No, look," Ginny said pointing.

Draco landed by the lake. He took a blanket out of a bag, candles, and conjured food and with a flick of his wand he lit the candles. They sat on the blanket and started eating. Ginny leaned on Harry and rested her head on his chest.

"That's so romantic. How come you never do anything like that for me?" Ginny asked.

"What? Shag you? Marry you? Get you pregnant?" Harry joked.

"Well, not now anyway. Maybe later," Ginny suggested.

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry said.

The couple in the Astronomy tower looked down to the couple by the lake. Draco blew out the candles and laid down beside her, propped up on an elbow. "What are you thinking about?" he asked her.

"A hundred things. You, the baby, NEWTS, but mainly how my parents are going to react when they visit tomorrow. Maybe having your parents there helps and just maybe the news of being grandparents will help them get over the shock," Hermione said.

"Let's worry about tomorrow when it comes, as my mother often says " Draco said.

"Okay, but..." Hermione started but sat up and sniffed the air when a gentle breeze greeted them. "I smell Ginny's shampoo. I think we have an audience," Hermione laughed.

"Where?" Draco asked looking around.

"Wait! Don't look around, act normal," she giggled and lay back down.

She looked up from the top of her eyes, narrowed them and saw Ginny and Harry in the Astronomy tower looking down at them.

"It's Ginny and Harry in the astronomy tower. Wanna give our audience a show?" Hermione asked naughtily.

"Sounds like fun," Draco said leaning down, running his hands through her hair and kissing her neck. Hermione unbuttoned his shirt and wrapped her arms around him and drew him closer. Hermione's eyes glowed softly as he slid her shirt off.

In the Astronomy tower Harry said, "Oh no, Hermione's eyes are glowing. In those Veela books it says that's the sign to let him know she's ready for sex. Come on Ginny, let's go. I'm not watching this!" Harry said, helping Ginny to her feet.

"Aww Harry, you're no fun," Ginny pouted.

"Okay, let me put it this way. You can stay and watch, but I'm not about to see my best, married and pregnant friend shag Draco Malfoy. You may have accepted this, but it's gonna to take me a bit longer," Harry stated.

"I guess you're right, let's go," Ginny said.

* * *

The next day after lunch, Hermione and Draco were studying in their room. They both loved that they could study in peace and quiet and had someone intelligent to bounce questions off of. Hermione was practicing Transfiguration and Draco was looking over Herbology notes from class.

They heard a knock on their door and said in unison, "Come in."

Professor McGonagall came in. "Your parents are here," she said.

She jumped up. "They are? When did they get here?" she asked.

"They've been here about two hours," the professor said.

"Why didn't someone let me know?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, in your sometimes highly emotional state, we felt it best to gradually and carefully let your parents know what's going on. They were alarmed at first, but with the help of Mrs. Talbert, they've have calmed down and wish to see you right away," McGonagall said. "Mr. Malfoy, your parents are there as well."

In the Headmaster's office the Malfoys were silently appraising Henry and Diana Granger. They felt disdain toward most Muggles; however, they were interested in the couple the Ministry of Magic picked those years ago to raise the daughter of the illustrious Raynors. They were pleasantly surprised to find that the Grangers were an intelligent, well-mannered, attractive couple. Lucius Malfoy had seen Hermione just the one time (unconscious after she had claimed Draco) and heard about Hermione from Draco, but had yet to meet her. Narcissa Malfoy was going to see her for the first time. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Dumbledore said.

The door opened and both sets of parents breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing Hermione enter the room holding Draco's hand. Hermione looked curiously at Draco. He shrugged his shoulders. The Grangers hurried to Hermione.

"Pumpkin, how are you? How are you feeling?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Yes Herms, we're so glad to see you," Mr. Granger said.

"Dad, puhleeze I've asked you a hundred times not to call me that. Mum, I'm fine, never better. I'm glad to see you too,"  
Hermione assured them. "Mum, Daddy, may I present Draco Malfoy," she told them.

Draco greeted them and shook their hands. The Headmaster and parents observed Draco lead Hermione to a plush chair, fluff the pillow in the back and made sure she was comfortable when she sat.

"_Herms?_" Draco teased.

"Don't start," she replied, softly swiping his arm.

Draco went to the small table next to Dumbledore's desk that held snacks and a pitcher of water and poured a glass. He returned to sit on the arm of her chair, giving Hermione the water and a cracker from his pocket. The process looked as if it was natural to them. The Malfoys were surprised at their son's doting behavior.

"He's so attentive," Mrs. Granger remarked.

The Malfoys looked on in pride at their son then turned their attention to their new daughter-in-law. She was attractive, there was no question about that. She was five foot seven, petite, had light-brown wavy hair that reached her hips, and matching light-brown eyes. She was well-mannered like her parents and the Head Girl's academic performance was sometimes a topic of conversation around the Ministry. She had that "glow" that pregnant women possess and her affection for Draco was plain to see. She was charming and funny as she spoke with her parents and the Headmaster. Hermione looked up from the cracker she was eating and laughed.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" she asked the Grangers. "I know you must have loads of questions, so fire away," she added.

"Are you angry with us?" Mr. Granger asked.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"For not telling you about the Raynors," Mrs. Granger stated.

"I was at angry at first, but now I know it was for the best. It was a shock to learn who they were, and you can imagine my surprise when when I assumed the Raynor estate. Daddy, I have more money than I could spend in ten lifetimes, but all that was nothing compared to this Veela business," Hermione said.

"But you are happy, aren't you?" Mr. Granger asked.

She wrinkled up her nose a bit at the name again. Draco chuckled.

"Yes Daddy, immensely happy. So, what have you been told so far?" Hermione asked.

"A great deal actually, Mrs. Talbert has been quite... informative," Mr. Granger said diplomatically. Mrs. Granger blushed. Draco was rubbing Hermione's back when she reached out and summoned an apple to her waiting hand. The parents in the room were surprised again.

The Malfoys looked at each other. _Wandless magic?_

"Pumpkin, you did that without waving your little stick," Mrs. Granger said. "You've been trying that for years!"

"I know mum, I'm learning and the little stick is called a wand," Hermione said biting into the apple.

"Mother, Father, you haven't said much," Draco asked them.

"Well son, we're just as surprised as the Grangers are. I suppose we're just glad that you're doing well," Mrs. Malfoy said.

Lucius nodded in agreement. "You two are quite young to be going through this," he said.

"How do you feel about being grandparents?" Hermione asked with a smile. Suddenly her smile left and her eyes flashed ever so slightly.

"Hermione, try to focus," Katrina said.

Her father started flipping through the book he was holding to find out why her eyes suddenly glowed. Hermione took a handkerchief from her pocket and patted down her face, now damp with persperation. She put her head back, closed her eyes and breathed deeply. As if coming out of a trance, she opened her eyes.

"Love?" Draco asked.

"Can I have another glass of water? I'm suddenly quite warm," Hermione asked.

Dumbledore cast a cooling charm to the room.

"Don't worry sir, it happens a lot," Draco told a worried Mr. Granger.

Mrs. Granger was there with a glass of water and touched Hermione's face. "Goodness Hermione! You're burning up!" she exclaimed.

"Mum, it's fine. It'll pass in a few minutes. If it doesn't, I'll go to the infirmary to get a fever-reducing potion. I get this way from the morning sickness too," Hermione said.

"Isn't there a potion for the sickness? I drank gallons of it when carrying Draco," Mrs. Malfoy offered.

"It doesn't help because of the Veela element in my blood. Believe me, I've tried," Hermione said holding her stomach.

Draco was rubbing small circles on her back, whispering something to her. She smiled, gave him a peck on the cheek and rested her hand on his thigh.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, would you care for a tour of our school?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why yes, that sounds like fun," Mrs. Granger said.

For an hour, Dumbledore led the procession pointing and gesturing at paintings, armor and various rooms. Hermione and Draco strolled in the middle,the Malfoys in the rear. The Grangers were fascinated with the Great Hall, the Infirmary, the Quidditch pitch and took in the beautiful view of the grounds around the lake. At lunchtime, Hermione and Draco invited their parents to lunch at Hogsmeade. The Grangers apologetically declined, as they had to get back to London for work. The Malfoys agreed to stay, wanting to get to know Hermione better. At the gates of Hogwarts, Hermione's mother tearfully said goodbye and hugged both Hermione and Draco.

"Take care of her young man, it's your job now," Mr. Granger said and held out his hand.

"Yes sir, of course," Draco responded, returning the gesture.

"We'll see you at Christmas," Mrs. Granger said wiping her eyes.

Lucius and Narcissa, not accustomed to such familial emotion, stood away at a respectful distance. After the Grangers left, they saw that Hermione was distressed. Draco said something softly to her, took her face in his hands and lightly kissed her lips.

"Lucius, are you as surprised as I am to see him like this? " Narcissa asked quietly.

"I admit that it will take some getting used to. Their personalities are so different, but it's a smart match," Lucius said. "She's what I'd want for him- attractive, intelligent and from a respectable family."

Draco and Hermione were walking towards them. "Let's eat, I'm starving!" Hermione exclaimed.

* * *

At The Three Broomsticks, they chatted and took note of the unusually large meal for such a petite girl. Draco and Lucius rose when Hermione excused herself to visit the loo.

"Draco, she's a lovely girl. Congratulations," his mother said.

"Has she always been this way? So charming? Has the Veela blood changed her much?" Lucius asked.

"From what Potty and Weaslebee tell me, yes, she's always been caring. All these years, I thought compassion was a weakness, but it's made her who she is today. She's stubborn as hell and has a temper, Veela blood or not, but I love her for it anyway. I've teased her cruelly in the past, and I plan on spending the rest of my life making it up to her," Draco stated.

Hermione returned, a chocolate ice cream sundae waiting on her.

"Did I miss much?" Hermione asked.

"No sweet, just chit chat," Draco said.

"So Hermione, what are your plans after leaving Hogwarts?" Lucius asked.

"I had planned on being an Auror, but I find myself wanting to focus on Draco and the baby. Truth be told, I don't want to spend my days hunting down silly Deatheaters," Hermione said with a shrug.

Lucius Malfoy choked on his drink. He would hardly call Death Eaters silly.

_Sweet, that was priceless! Silly Deatheaters!!_ Draco thought.

"Now that I have the money, I'm thinking about going into some kind of business, or teaching maybe," Hermione said.

That caught Lucius' attention. "Oh? Business?" Lucius asked.

_Uh oh, now you've done it, said the B word...business!_ Draco thought.

"Maybe, but one thing I do know; I'll be treating my parents when they go on holiday to France next summer. They make plenty of money with their practice and investments, yet every year they live like paupers all year saving money for the trip. They love France and this year I'll make sure they love it even more with a few extra thousand francs to spend," she said. "I know Daddy will refuse, but I plan to approach him about expanding the practice. He's always wanted to, but he'll be hard pressed to accept money from me," Hermione said.

"With your permission, I can look into some business opportunities for you to explore to see if any interest you," Mr. Malfoy offered.

"I'd like that, Mr. Malfoy, thanks ever so much," Hermione said smiling at him and leaned against Draco's arm.

"Mother, Father, not to be rude, but I need to get her back to Hogwarts," Draco said.

"Of course son, we'll walk you back," Lucius said.

"Can we Apparate to the gates, love? I'm that tired," Hermione requested.

They Apparated from the pub and appeared at the Hogwarts gates. Halfway to the castle, Hermione's steps slowed to almost a stop she was so tired. Draco picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. Arriving at their dorm, he said "September 21" and they walked in. Hermione was already asleep in Draco's arms when he laid her on their bed. Hermione mumbled something incoherent and hugged a pillow. Draco gazed down at the precious sight, bent over and kissed her cheek.

"Does she always tire so quickly?" Narcissa asked quietly.

"Not usually. Today was stressful for her, her parent's emotions were draining," Draco said.

He ushered them into the adjoining sitting room. Narcissa asked about the other smaller room adjacent the bedroom.

"Oh, that's going to be the nursery," Draco replied, picking up clutter here and there.

"Nursery? There's nothing there," Narcissa said.

"When we find out whether it's a boy or girl we'll start decorating," Draco said knowing what was coming next.

"Draco, do you suppose I can help with the nursery?" Narcissa asked eagerly.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- _**Two months and counting**_

**

* * *

-November 20th**

Draco yawned, stretched and slowly rose from the bed. He looked fondly at Hermione, now two months along with their baby, dressed and went to breakfast. Draco hoped today would be a good day because Hogwarts needed no more "_Hermione Shows_" as they were now being called. It's known that pregnant women have hormonal issues from time to time, but Hermione's Veela-induced hormonal fits were now stuff of legendary. Over the months, those dining in the Great Hall lost count the number of times Draco had to dodge something thrown at him during meals. Hermione's crying jags were the most perplexing to Draco because he shared her feelings. His heart ached when she got so distressed and there was nothing he could do. She fainted seven times the past four months, scaring Draco out of his wits, but thankfully the nausea had passed. After what he had gone through with Hermione these past months, _Voldemort would be a snap_, he thought sometimes. She ate often and a lot, more than Ron did in fact and slept like the dead. Then there was the sex. Hermione was insatiable and her capacity for giving and receiving pleasure was limitless. Not that Draco was complaining mind you, but afterwards he was utterly _exhausted_. While musing about Hermione over breakfast, she burst through the Great Hall doors running joyfully toward Draco at the Slytherin table. When she slept in, he sat at his house table. When they ate together, they sat at Gryffindor. She tackled him with a hug, sloshing coffee from his cup. On Draco's right, Blaise deftly cast a cleansing spell quickly on Draco's robe. They took no chances; Hermione would get highly upset if she thought she made Draco spill hot coffee on himself. Draco mouthed "_thanks mate_" to him.

"_We're having a boy! I just felt him_!!" Hermione whispered in his ear.

Draco stood up and took her in a spinning embrace. "That's great! A boy!!" Draco exclaimed loudly.

The occupants at the Head Table observed in interested amusement as the two left the hall, Hermione snatching the toast from Draco's plate on the way out.

"So it seems that another Malfoy male will grace these halls," Dumbledore stated.

"I was wondering when she would sense it," Katrina said.

"Four months to go," McGonagall said.

Back in their room, Draco and Hermione owled their parents with the news. Months ago, their parents were slow to accept Hermione and Draco's union. From the Malfoy point of view, she was raised by Muggles and would be the first of such to grace the family line. From the Granger point of view, the Malfoys were snobs. The parents did agree on one point however: Hermione and Draco were too young to be having their own children. As the months passed however, they attempted to get along in the interest of their children because they were under enough stress already. They were 18, married, having a child and had NEWTS to prepare for. The last thing they needed were in-laws who didn't get along.

_**

* * *

A month prior**_

The Grangers extended the first olive branch, inviting the Malfoys for dinner just after Hermione was a month along. Diana prepared a stunning beef Wellington and the hired butler for the evening brought out their best china. As Henry was chilling the three hundred pound bottle of wine, there was knock on the door.

The Malfoys arrived at the address given and looked upon the large Victorian Queen Anne style home in surprise.

"They must be Muggles of some affluence," Lucius said and tapped on the door with his cane.

A uniformed butler answered the door. "Welcome to the Granger home. May I take your cloaks?" he asked politely.

Henry came into the foyer. "We're so glad you could accept our invitation. You could have Apparated here," Henry said holding out his hand.

"We didn't wish to startle you," Lucius drawled returning the handshake.

He remembered he was in a Muggle household, so there were no formal, trite bows.

"Oh pish posh, Hermione has already warded the den to accept you. Ever since she got her Apparating permit, she hardly ever uses the floo," Henry said matter-of-factly, leading them into the kitchen.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy. I'm pleased to see you," Diana said as she pulled two chairs out for them. "Please have a seat."

Lucius seated Narcissa and started to take a seat when Henry said, "Mr. Malfoy, care to join me in the den for a brandy? Diane will be done shortly," Henry said gesturing to a room down the corridor.

"Of course," Lucius said.

Lucius might be uncomfortable in a Muggle household, but he had manners. Lucius admired the spacious, comfortable den and saw nothing disturbing or strange and accepted the brandy handed to him.

_Excellent brandy I must say,_ Lucius thought taking a sip.

On a desk, he saw still photos of Hermione at varying ages. One was of Hermione about three years of age holding a book. Lucius looked closer. _Draco had no interest in books at that age,_ he thought.

"That was the first book Hermione ever read," Henry said with pride. "She started reading at three."

"Three? Impressive," Lucius said.

Lucius walked to the fireplace and looked at pictures and knick-knacks on the mantle, hoping he wasn't offending his host with his curiosity.

"Please pardon my curiosity Mr. Granger, but I'm not accustomed to non-magical folk and this whole situation intrigues me," Lucius said.

"No offense taken Mr. Malfoy, feel free to ask questions if you feel the need to," Henry said.

Lucius was pleased at how accommodating Henry was.

"We've had to become accustomed to the magical world, as our daughter is a witch," Henry stated with a smile.

Lucius looked at a picture on the mantle. It was picture of Hermione at five apparently levitating a group of stuffed bears with a wand. _What a child they are going to have!_ he thought.

"Gentlemen, dinner is served," the butler announced.

Lucius came into the dining room carrying a square piece of dried clay that had Hermione's seven-year-old handprint.

"Narcissa, look. It's a hand print, Henry says it's a reminder of how young the children used to be," Lucius said. "Simple, yet fascinating."

Dinner carried on in genial conversation and by the end of the evening, they were on friendly terms. Henry brought out a photo album and showed pictures of holidays in France over the years and more pictures of Hermione.

"Oh- this one is of Hermione's dance recital, taken last summer. Hermione performs the best waltz you've ever seen and her tango is quite…how shall I put it….naughty?" Henry laughed. "She loves to dance."

Lucius pointed out a picture of Henry and Diane taken in front of the Eiffel Tower.

"We love France, we go every summer. Now Herms is threatening to buy us a mansion there, a mansion mind you. What in the world would we do with a mansion?" Henry said.

"She's even offered to put up the money to expand the practice, but I cannot in good conscience take money from my daughter, even if she has more money than God," Henry said. "This grandchild will want for nothing."

"Hey! I wouldn't mind a mansion in the south of France!" Diane exclaimed. Henry rolled his eyes at his wife.

"Hermione has some business ideas in mind and she's smart, so I just say let her run with it," Henry said.

The Malfoys were a bit puzzled at the Muggle language, the "run with it" so they just nodded their heads.

An hour later, the Malfoys thanked the Grangers for a delightful evening and returned to Malfoy Manor, pleased with the evening.

Draco married into a Muggle family, but they were no ordinary Muggles. The intelligence, grace, and humor of the Grangers far surpassed that of the Raynors. _That was why Hermione was placed with them_, Lucius deduced.

* * *

The Grangers and Malfoys received the news about the baby with joy.

"A son to carry on the Malfoy name! Well done Draco," Lucius declared.

The parents owled Hermione and Draco that they would like to visit Hogwarts after dinner Friday if Dumbledore permitted it. Friday night, they arrived at the couple's dorm, knocked on the door and Draco answered.

He put his finger to his lips and said softly, "She's sleeping, she passed out again today," Draco said.

Draco ushered them into the adjoining parlor and seated his mother and Mrs. Granger. When everyone was seated, Draco greeted them.

"So, how is everyone?" Draco asked.

"We should be asking you that. It seems married life is agreeable to you?" Lucius asked.

"Yes father, it is," Draco responded.

"And Hermione is all right?" Narcissa asked.

"For the most part yes, but for some reason, she just keeled over after dinner," Draco said. Apparently, Draco was picking up some new Muggle language.

"This baby takes a lot out of her," Draco said. He rose and looked in on Hermione.

"Something the matter Draco?" Henry asked, rising to look in on Hermione too. She was snoring softly, tucked under the blankets.

"No, it's nothing," Draco said sitting down again.

"I bet you're excited about your son," Henry said.

"More than you know," Draco replied proudly. "Dobby?" he called.

The house elf appeared. "Tea for our guests please," Draco said.

Dobby nodded and disappeared. While the ladies chatted over nursery décor and the men discussed baby names, he sensed Hermione wake.

"Why didn't you wake me when they arrived? Bad Draco!" Hermione teased from the bed.

Draco rose and put his head in the doorway. "I didn't want to wake you after the fainting spell, you were so tired. Harry wanted to conjure a blanket so you could sleep right there on the Gryffindor table!" Draco teased back.

"I'll be there shortly," Hermione said.

A minute later, Hermione walked into the parlor. She was dressed in a green silk tank top, black silk sleep pants and black dressing robe. Diana rose and hugged Hermione. Narcissa gasped.

"Gracious Hermione, how far along are you? You've gotten so big!" she exclaimed. The others were amazed too.

"Two months. Remember, this pregnancy is six months, not nine," Hermione gently reminded her.

"Oh that's right," Henry said.

Draco patted a chair for Hermione to sit. He took a seat next to her and took her hand.

"_Those_ colors look great on you my little Gryffindor," Draco teased softly. That earned a chuckle from Lucius.

"Bite your tongue," was the reply.

The parents were touched by the affection between the two. What had started out as an awkward, unconventional pairing was evolving into a loving marriage between two young people committed heart and soul to one another and the baby to be born in four months. _If only all marriages were like that_, Lucius thought.

There was more knocking on the door, and Draco went to answer it. "Potty, Weasley, I was wondering when you'd drop by," they heard Draco say.

"_Potty_?" Henry asked curiously.

Hermione frowned. "It's what he calls Harry."

The boys stopped at the parlor doorway and greeted the Grangers and Malfoys.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, at least the last time you fainted, you gave us some warning," Ron said with concern.

"Well Ron, _I_ had no warning this time," Hermione replied.

Harry gave her some brownies wrapped in a napkin. "I figured you might want these. You passed out holding one," Harry said with a smile.

"Thanks Harry, you're a real pal," Hermione teased.

She practically ate the brownie in one bite.

"Hermione! Manners!" Diana scolded.

"Oh-sorry mum. Would you like one?" Hermione offered.

"Did you two decide what you're naming him?" Ron asked.

"Yes actually we have," Hermione said.

"Well?" Henry asked.

"His name will be Henry Lucius Malfoy," Draco said.

"Thank you son," Lucius said sincerely.

"Yes, I'm flattered," Henry said.

"You're welcome," Draco said.

"Now to the nursery, ACCIO catalogs," Hermione declared, her arm extended. Baby catalogs flew into her waiting hands. "I have some ideas."

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**The Veela In Her**

Chapter 8- Three months and counting

* * *

When Hermione was halfway through the pregnancy, her thoughts ventured to the future. _Will this baby look like me or Draco? Will he be a good baby or a fussy baby? What will I be doing? What will Draco be doing?_ Dozens of thoughts raced through her head when Draco tapped her shoulder. 

"Feeling all right? You usually eat more than Weasley but you've barely touched your breakfast," Draco said. "You're thinking more than usual too."

"I'm just feeling restless," Hermione said. "Let's take a walk before classes."

Draco stood and helped Hermione to her feet and smiled proudly at her. The robes no longer hid her growing stomach. The faculty watched when she rose, grimaced and put a hand on the bottom of her back. She smiled bravely at Draco and they left the hall, eating an apple on the way out.

"I remember that well. My back ached constantly when I carried mine," McGonagall said.

* * *

In NEWT Potions, Hermione and Harry worked on their project, Draco and Blaise theirs. Hermione suddenly gasped. 

"All right Hermione?" Harry asked.

She nodded her head and put her hand on her stomach again. Draco was there in a second with a cracker or nausea potion as needed. Professor Snape looked up, ensured his assistance wasn't needed, and continued grading papers, accustomed to this. Draco and Hermione had the best grades in class despite what they were going through, so he didn't fret over them too much. Truth be told, Hermione was actually getting better grades during pregnancy.

"He's kicking! I was wondering when it would start!" Hermione said proudly.

Draco put his hands on her stomach and grinned when he felt the strong kicks.

"Can I feel?" Harry asked shyly.

Hermione looked to Harry then Draco. Draco nodded. "Sure Harry, go ahead," Hermione said.

Harry tentatively laid a hand on her stomach. His eyes went wide when he felt kicks.

"Strong kid," Harry said softly.

"Okay enough feeling me up, this potion is almost done. Can you take it to Professor Snape's desk? It's easier for you," Hermione said.

After Potions, Draco had Divination while Hermione had Arithmancy. As much as she loved him, she refused to switch her schedule to take that ridiculous class. So during Arithmancy, Blaise was entrusted to look after Hermione since he also took the class and was flattered to be trusted with the task. If something serious arose, Draco would sense it would be at Hermione's side in minutes and Blaise was prepared with crackers and nausea potion. This particular day, Hermione and Blaise were attempting to sort out a tricky formula when Hermione stopped talking and passed out, falling backwards from the bench. There was no warning this time except for her sudden silence and Blaise caught her before she hit the floor. Professor Vector rushed over.

"I'll get her to the infirmary now," Blaise said. "Draco should be on the way as we speak."

He gathered her in his arms and carried her from the classroom. Blaise was a strong man and even with Hermione three months pregnant, he could still carry her easily. On the way to the Infirmary, they were met by Draco.

"Drake, there was no warning. She passed out while we were working on a problem," Blaise said trying not to jostle her as he walked. "It gave Vector a right good scare."

Draco pushed open the Infirmary doors and led Blaise to a bed where he laid Hermione on it.

"Thanks mate, you're the best," Draco said.

Blaise returned to class and Katrina arrived.

"Again?" she asked. Draco nodded.

"Ahh, my most frequent patient. Let's see what the matter is," Madame Pomfrey said waving a medi-wand over Hermione.

"Her hormone levels are astronomical, more so than most young pregnant ladies her age," Pomfrey said. "Her temperature is elevated as well so she needs a fever reducing potion. I know she's eating enough for five people, but I feel the need to give her a vitamin draught as well. Is that acceptable Mr. Malfoy?" Pomfrey asked.

"Yes, anything to get her back on her feet, I hate seeing her like this," Draco said. "She doesn't like it either. She hates to appear weak."

As the blood-cooling potion was working its way through her system, she moaned and woke up. Draco was holding her hand with a hopeful smile.

"Welcome back love, it happened again," Draco said with a light kiss.

"I'm getting tired of this," Hermione complained.

"I bet you are. You gave Blaise and Professor Vector a scare," Draco said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Draco, that's what I mean. I'm tired of giving people scares; I'm tired of people looking at me, pointing at me. I'm just a burden to you, burden to everyone. I'm just tired of being…. i tired /i . Now listen to me, I'm stupid to boot," she pouted. Draco thought she was precious.

"Hermione, you're no burden and you're certainly not stupid. You can't help what's going on, and you have a lot of people here that care about you," Draco said.

"When did you get so smart? Are you sure you're not a Ravenclaw?" Hermione teased, pulling him towards her.

"Watch your tongue wife," Draco scolded lightly.

* * *

When classes were over for the day, Hermione and Draco sat at the Gryffindor table for dinner. Hermione and Ginny were looking over baby catalogs of nursery décor. Between the steady stream of enthusiastic girls that graced their room and the grandmothers-to-be, Draco had heard quite enough regarding said décor. As much as he already loved their baby, he couldn't see how so much fuss could be made over crib sheets and blankets. During this time, Pansy Parkinson let the happy couple know of her displeasure of their union. Pansy considered Draco hers, and was embarrassed and angry that Draco was no longer hers. Draco never considered Pansy his _anything_ and wasn't bothered by it in the least. Pansy just couldn't get through her stupid head that Draco would never be hers. Pansy's hatred of Hermione was beyond measure, now hating her even more since the day of the claiming and humiliated her in front of the entire school. Now that she was carrying Draco's baby, it only made matters worse. Pansy's cruel behavior didn't anger the couple, but caused them to pity her instead. Their pity was the final straw and she ignorantly planned revenge. 

The students were preparing for the Saturday Hogsmeade trip. Hermione considered not even making the trip, not liking the cold weather all that much.

"Come on, the fresh air will do you good, and you're out of crispy chocolate squares" Draco said earlier. They dressed warmly and headed out together.

Naturally she was slower these days so she said, "Go on, we'll catch up," to her friends. Halfway to Hogsmeade, Hermione sensed someone or something dubious behind them and took her wand from her pocket. Draco did the same not doubting her senses and instincts, but this time Hermione was a second too late. A curse was heard, Hermione was hit in the back and she collapsed. Enraged, Draco spun around and was face to face with Pansy's wand. She sneered and cursed him before he could react. It hit him in the face and he went down too. They were the last to leave, so no one saw them being attacked. It wasn't until twenty minutes later at The Three Broomsticks when Harry noticed that Hermione and Draco hadn't arrived yet.

"Has anyone seen Hermione and Draco?" Harry wondered out loud.

"They probably decided to stay behind and get in a quick shag," Ron joked jealously. "They do that a lot."

"Ron, I'm serious. What if something happened? _To the baby?_" Harry asked. Half the students left the pub and hurried back toward Hogwarts.

Draco woke up in a panic not being able to move. He knew what kind of spell Pansy had used. It was a dark stunning spell. He saw Hermione out of the corner of his eye.

"HERMIONE!" he yelled. He desperately tried to move, but couldn't. All he could do was look at her. _What if Pansy comes back to finish the job? I can't help! Hermione! The baby!_ Draco thought frantically. Her nose was bleeding and she was unconscious. He choked back a sob, worried and scared for his wife and baby then shouted in frustration that he couldn't help them. Harry was leading the group of students coming back toward Hogwarts when he spotted Draco and Hermione lying on the path and broke into a run. He knelt next to Hermione, Ron and Blaise knelt next to Draco. Ginny ran into the castle to get the nurse.

"Hermione.." Draco sputtered. "Get her to Pomfrey, hurry please."

"Are you hurt?" Harry asked.

"No, but I can't move... I need to help her," Draco said sniffling.

He looked at his Hermione. Her feet twitched and she shuddered. Blaise wiped her nose with a handkerchief and Dumbledore, Pomfrey, McGonagall, and Katrina emerged from the castle and hurried to the group.

"What in the world happened here?" McGonagall and Katrina exclaimed.

"I can't feel her!" Draco croaked.

"We don't know yet. Draco can't tell us anything, he's so frantic," Harry said.

"Let's get them to the Infirmary immediately," Dumbledore said. "Katrina, your help will be welcomed," he added.

Katrina was worried. She couldn't sense Hermione either. The two were taken to the Infirmary and Madame Pomfrey got to work. It took a while for Dumbledore and Severus to remove the curse from Draco. When he could move, he swung his feet off the bed to go to Hermione, but instead fell on his face.

"Easy Draco, give your legs time to recover. Whoever cast this used a combination of a dark stunning spell and a petrificus curse," Severus said.

"I'm concerned about how removing the curse might affect the baby," Pomfrey said.

"I believe that when she was cursed, her Veela blood automatically absorbed as much of the spell as it could to keep it away from the baby. That would explain why she's still unconscious. That, combined with the hormones was just too much for her. I don't know if she's in any pain or not," Katrina said. "Madame Pomfrey, can you scan just the baby?" she asked.

Draco was finally able to make his way to Hermione. A tear rolled down his cheek when he took her hand and Katrina put a comforting hand on his back. Madame Pomfrey waved her medi-wand over Hermione's abdomen and smiled.

"There's not a thing wrong with the baby, although I still recommend against removing the curse at this time," Madame Pomfrey said. "We just have no knowledge here at Hogwarts of a pregnant Veela being hit with a dark spell," she pointed out.

"I agree, that's the wise thing to do," Katrina said.

"Draco, who did this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Pansy," Draco replied rubbing Hermione's hand.

"Stupid girl," Severus said.

"Have her brought to my office immediately whilst I'll contact her parents. She will be expelled immediately and this incident will be reported to the Ministry. Charges will probably be filed there as well," Dumbledore said.

Severus spoke. "Minerva? I would appreciate your assistance," Severus asked. "The ignorant girl is probably realizing what she's done and is in a panic, so she might do something rash. If I have to do something, I'll need a witness."

"Now we wait," Katrina said.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

The Veela In Her  
Chapter 9

_

* * *

Three days after the attack..._

Hermione bolted upright in the infirmary bed, soaked in sweat, panting heavily.

"Hermione!" Draco called out and smothered her with hugs and kisses. Madame Pomfrey arrived bed side.

"How do you feel?" Pomfrey asked feeling her head. "You've been unconscious for three days."

"Feverish and hungry," Hermione replied. "Who attacked us?" she asked evenly.

"Pansy," Draco said angrily.

"When I get my hands on her...this could have hurt the baby...she hurt you," Hermione sputtered and gripped the sheets on the bed, eyes flashing.

"So the baby is fine?" Draco asked, putting his hands on her stomach, calming her. Hermione closed her eyes and sat still.

"Yes, he's fine and kicking me as we speak," Hermione said with a smile.

Dumbledore and McGonagall entered the Infirmary. Minerva hugged Hermione and said, "Thank goodness, we had no idea of what condition you might be in."

"And the little one?" Dumbledore asked.

"Perfect," Hermione said.

The doors opened again to the sight of Snape, the Malfoys and Grangers. Again she was smothered by hugs from her parents.

"Pumpkin, thank goodness! We were so worried," Diane said.

"Yes, we are pleased to see you up and about," Lucius said.

"Little Henry is fine?" Narcissa asked.

"He's fine, but his mum is not, she's starving," Hermione said.

"Breakfast is over, but I'm sure Dobby can be persuaded to whip something up," Draco teased.

Draco explained to the group that Dobby was taking the attack on Hermione the hardest. Unconsciously, he considered himself Hermione's personal elf and was already calling the baby "Young Master."

They walked into the Great Hall and Hermione called out, "Dobby?"

The elf appeared, took a look at Hermione and launched himself at her legs. Hermione patted his back and handed him a handkerchief to wipe his eyes and nose resulting from his wailing.

"It's all right Dobby, I'm fine," Hermione reassured him.

"Yes-yes, young miss needs her rest, this should do fine," Dobby said importantly, leading her to the empty Gryffindor table. Hermione winked at the amused group taking their seats around her.

"Dobby, I'm starving, would it be too much trouble for a bite to eat?" Hermione tried to ask with a straight face.

"Dobby will be back with young miss favorites," Dobby said, snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Now Albus, what of Miss Parkinson?" Lucius asked.

Hermione's eyes flashed and she growled low in her throat. Draco rubbed her back to again calm her.

"Her hearing was held yesterday in the Wizengamot. Since she is of age, she was charged and found guilty of Magical Assault, sentenced to probation for five years, community service for a year, and had to surrender her wand. She is expelled the remainder of the school year but may return next year she may return if she chooses. It has been made clear to her that if she violates her probation for any reason, she will sent immediately to Azkaban," Dumbledore said.

"Probation and expulsion? No wand?" Henry exclaimed. "That seems like a light punishment."

"Mr. Granger, I assure you it is not. A wand is everything to a witch or wizard, to not have it is like missing a limb. Adding the embarrassment of expulsion, we can only hope she realizes the gravity of her offense," Lucius explained.

"She was given Veritaserum to authenticate the veracity of her testimony. She had no intention of killing Hermione and Draco, just hurt and scare them for revenge. The Parkinsons are heartbroken at her behavior; no parent likes to think their child capable of inflicting harm on another," Dumbledore said.

Dobby and another elf appeared with plates of Hermione's breakfast favorites of muffins, waffles, fruit, oatmeal and chocolate milk. She dove into the food wordlessly but offered some to those around her and popped a grape into Draco's mouth.

Dumbledore, Minerva and Snape stood up. "Hermione, we are relieved to see you up and about, let us know when you feel able to resume classes, good day," Dumbledore said and the three left.

The parents remained to chat with the couple while Hermione ate. She drank the whole pitcher of milk and ate most of the food. When she was done, she leaned against Draco and patted her stomach.

Henry looked to the empty plates and pitcher and said, "Good Lord, I certainly hope that was enough."

Back in the couple's dorm, the crib, bassinette, changing table and set of dresser drawers in the nursery were inspected by the expectant grandmothers. Diapers were piled in one corner, left by students and faculty by their door everyday.

"When did you get all this?" Narcissa and Diane asked in unison. They were a bit disappointed; they had designs on the room.

"We didn't," Hermione said.

"People here at school have been giving us these things as Christmas gifts, we've been getting them every day for the past month," Draco explained.

"I've been trying to let people know that they don't need to buy us anything, but as you can see..." Hermione said waving at the stuff, sitting down in a chair..

"Well, you can't fault your friends for caring," Henry said.

"Speaking of the holidays, are the plans are still in order?" Lucius asked.

"Yes Father. Hermione and I will be spending the holidays at Malfoy Manor, and the Grangers will join us Christmas day for dinner," Draco said, reviewing the plan.

"We look forward to it, I have new holiday china to present," Narcissa gushed.

They saw Hermione yawn then grimace as the baby continued his assault of her ribs.

"We will take our leave now, Hermione needs her rest. We'll see you soon," Lucius said then actually kissed Hermione on the cheek before leaving.

When everyone had left, Hermione changed into something more comfortable and climbed into bed. When she settled into the pillow and pulled the blankets up, Draco stoked the fireplace and sat on the bed next to Hermione, stroking her hair.

"Do you have any idea what you've done for my family?" Draco asked.

"Huh?" Hermione asked.

"A year ago my father would have never shook the hands of Muggles for fear of catching some disease, and would have cursed himself rather than give you a peck on the cheek," Draco chuckled.

"I see," Hermione said yawning. "At any rate, I can't wait to see your house."

Draco bent over and kissed her cheek. "Enjoy your nap, love. I'm glad you're all right, it scared me something awful."

She patted the bed next to her. "Stay here until I go to sleep."

Soon both of them were snoring. They didn't hear the soft knocking on the door. It opened to reveal Harry and Ron peeking their faces in, curious to see how she was doing. Just a few minutes ago, Madame Pomfrey had told the worried duo that Hermione and Draco had left the Infirmary, were fine and had eaten breakfast. They had to see for themselves, because the last time they saw her, they wondered if she was going to make it or not. They heard her softly snoring, mumble something then turn over and sling her arm across Draco's chest. They shut the door softly.

_December 20th_

The Malfoys were waiting on the train platform when the Hogwarts Express arrived. They saw dozens of students exit the train and happily greet their families. Draco hopped off the train, extended his hand and assisted Hermione off the train, laughing about something. They couldn't help but smile at the happy couple. A cold breeze blew and Hermione tried to wrap her cloak around her. Draco put his arm around her and they made their way to them.

"Happy Christmas!" Hermione said, her cheeks pink from the cold. "I think I need a bigger cloak!"

"That's the only one you have?' Narcissa asked.

_The young lady is one of the wealthiest in Britain, but won't buy a new cloak?_ Lucius thought.

"Well, I have this one and I stay out of the cold as much as I can, so I saw no reason to buy one," Hermione said logically.

"Oh come off it love, you're just cheap!" Draco teased.

"I see," Narcissa said in amusement.

"I am not! Is frugality a crime?" Hermione demanded hands on her hips.

"When you have more money than the queen of England it is," Draco teased.

"Draco, I…." Hermione started.

Lucius wisely stepped in before they had a row right there on the platform. He would have to have a talk with Draco about hormonal female sensitivity.

"Hermione, have you had lunch yet?" Lucius asked lightly.

"As a matter of fact, no," Hermione stated. Food was always a safe subject with her.

"Well then, what would you care for?" Lucius asked.

"Cheeseburgers," Hermione replied.

"Cheeseburgers it is then," Lucius replied, holding his arm to Hermione. "We can't have you slip on the ice, can we?"

She slipped her arm in his and they walked toward Diagon Alley for burgers. Draco and Narcissa followed behind, grinning. At a restaurant called The Spotted Dragon, Hermione and Draco munched on cheeseburgers while Lucius and Narcissa looked at their own. The elder Malfoys had never eaten a cheeseburger in their life and they weren't sure they were going to after seeing what Hermione and Draco did to theirs. Draco loaded his cheeseburger with mayonnaise and pickles, while Hermione added everything but the kitchen sink to hers.

"Aren't you going to eat yours?" Draco asked.

"We are saving ours for later," Narcissa said diplomatically.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, shrugged and continued eating. After a huge bowl of ice cream, Hermione said that she was full and they left. Hermione again tugged her coat around her.

"Hermione, I insist that you get yourself a new cloak, surely you can find one you like?" Narcissa asked.

Hermione sighed. "Okay, fine. I guess I have enough money on me," she said.

They went to a clothiers the Malfoys suggested and Hermione bought a shimmering black wool and silk cloak.

"That's a lovely cloak, and it appears warm as well," Narcissa said.

"At two hundred galleons for a cloak it had better be! I have the money and I like it, so what the hell," Hermione stated.

"That's the spirit, sweet," Draco said.

"Draco, I..." she started then her knees buckled.

Alarmed passers-by offered help. Draco gathered her in his arms and was assisted into a nearby shop with Lucius' help. They laid her on a sofa inside the shop.

"Should we take her to St. Mungo's?" Narcissa asked feeling her forehead. "Good grief, she's on fire!"

Draco leaned forward and put his forehead to Hermione's to sense her.

"She's fine, really, just let her come to," Draco said. "This happens more than you know."

After ten minutes she mumbled something and sat up. Seeing their concerned faces, she groaned, "Oh no, it happened again, didn't it," she stated.

Draco nodded and gave her a vial of fever reducing draught from his pocket. She drank it and sighed in relief, stood and spoke the proprietor of the shop.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, sir. I wish to compensate you for the trouble," Hermione said.

The shop owner held up his hand, "No need miss, just glad to see that you're all right."

"Thank you and again, I'm sorry" Hermione said. Making sure she was steady on her feet, they left the shop.

"I'm so embarrassed," Hermione said, wiping away a tear.

When they Apparated into the foyer, Hermione put her hands to her mouth. "I feel like an idiot for calling this place a house," Hermione said. "It's more like a palace."

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor. Draco, give your wife a brief tour of the manor while we see to it that the elves have everything prepared," Lucius said.

Draco first showed her their bedroom, then the solarium, a gym, three spacious and cozy dens, (one for mother, one for father and the third for guests, Draco explained) an immense parlor for entertaining, a kitchen equipped for an army of the finest chefs and a the largest dining room she had ever seen. The manor was kept immaculate, decorated and furnished to perfection. _Is that a Ming vase by the front door?_

"There's also 14 other bedrooms and last, but not least, the best room of all- _the library_," Draco said.

Lucius and Narcissa joined the two when they went to the last room on the first floor. Draco opened the door with a flourish and urged Hermione in. She gasped and put a hand to her stomach. It was wall-to-wall, ceiling-to-floor with books of eveyr kind.

"I've died and gone to heaven," Hermione said softly.

"_Not quite, that will be tonight sweet, in the first room I showed you_," Draco whispered naughtily in her ear.

Hermione smirked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Is that right?"

The elder Malfoys cleared their throats behind the couple gazing at each other. Hermione ran her hand up Draco's arm and he traced her jawline with his fingertips. They were aware of the blood lust that could heat up at any time and tried to head it off.

"Hermione, I would like your opinion on something, do you mind? Would you like some tea and biscuits?" Narcissa said. She was learning fast: if you wanted to distract Hermione, mention food.

"Sounds good," Hermione said waking up from her trance.

She shivered and joined Narcissa, winking at Draco as she left the library.

_We'll continue this later love!_ Hermione thought.

After dinner they went straight to their room. Draco cast a silencing charm and the frantic rush to remove each other's clothes began.

"I know what you'd like," Draco purred.

"You should by now," Hermione said, kissing his chest and stroking his erection.

"How about a bath? With honey bubbles?" Draco offered.

"Lead the way," Hermione said.

In the tub, they kissed and fondled each other until they could take no more. She pushed him to the side of the tub and sat on his lap, impaling herself on him. After just minutes of rocking and bouncing on his lap, they climaxed together, their impassioned gasps and cries echoing off the bathroom walls. Unconcerned, they stepped from the tub trailing water and bubbles and went straight to the bed.

"Draco, I need more, please," Hermione pleaded with glowing eyes.

"As you wish, sweet," Draco replied.

As Hermione gained size, they had to find new lovemaking positions. On her hands and knees was the current favorite and she shuddered in pleasure when he thrust in. She loved the sound and feeling of their bodies slapping together, he delighted in taking hold of her hips and sinking into her deeply and slowly. Aroused by each other's moans and gasps, she shrieked when she came, Draco following soon after with a shout, legs shaking with exhaustion when he flopped down on the bed next to her.

"You're going to be the death of me," Draco panted. "But what a way to go."

Hermione chuckled and snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his chest. In minutes, she was snoring softly.

_December 25th_

Lucius and Narcissa heard Draco whistling as he ascended the stairs and strolled into the dining room.

"Morning mother, morning father," he said cheerfully as he sat down, looking a little tired

"To you as well," Narcissa said.

Lucius looked to Narcissa with a single raised eyebrow when he noticed the small bite-shaped bruises on Draco's neck. Narcissa suppressed a chuckle.

"Coffee, a large one," Draco told the house elf waiting on him.

"Draco, since when do you drink coffee?" Narcissa asked.

"Will Hermione be joining us for breakfast?" Lucius asked.

"Not unless you feel like a bit of adventure if you wake her," Draco quipped as he sipped a giant mug of coffee.

On Christmas day, Draco and Hermione were in the library while dinner was perpared. It was their favorite room in the manor, aside from the bedroom.

"Draco, as much as it pains me to say it, we have to postpone sex until the baby is born. I don't know how I know, I just know," Hermione said pouting.

Little did they know that Lucius and Narcissa were listening from the doorway. They heard Hermione's statement and didn't want to intrude on this private moment.

"Hermione, come here," Draco said, pulling Hermione into his lap. "We were told that we would have to "_abstain from intercourse_" this last month, you know that," Draco said, Hermione laughing at his imitation of Katrina. "I'll just have to settle for sleeping next to you, but thank Merlin you don't snore that loud."

"I don't snore."

"Would you care for a pensive memory of the various tunes your nasal passages play nightly?" he asked.

Lucius used the opportunity to stroll in the library.

"Dinner is almost ready, don't you think it's time to retrieve the Grangers?" Lucius asked.

Hermione looked at her watch. "OMIGOSH, it is! Let's hop in the bloody floo then," Hermione said.

Ten minutes later Henry appeared, falling as he fell through the floo; followed by Hermione who promptly tripped over and fell on him. Lucius hurried forward to help her to her feet. This usually happened when Muggles used floos.

Henry laughed. "Now I know why you hate this floo thing."

Diane followed soon after, sneezing when she landed on the carpet.

"Mum, move quick! Draco-" Hermione started but was interrupted when Draco came through, landing on top of Diane as Hermione had landed on her dad.

"Mrs. Granger, I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" Draco said as he helped her up.

"I'm fine, but what an ungraceful way to travel," Diane stated.

When the Grangers recovered, they were given a tour of Malfoy Manor.

"You should call this Malfoy Palace, _manor_ doesn't do it justice," Henry said.

"Many thanks Henry, would you care join me in the den for a brandy?" Lucius said.

"Diane, would you like to see my new holiday china?" Narcissa asked.

When the house elf announced that dinner was ready, Lucius asked him to fetch Hermione and Draco.

"Begging your pardon sir, we did but...," the elf said.

"But what?" Narcissa asked.

"It looks as if they should not be bothered," the elf said looking at the floor.

"I see," Lucius said. "Are they in the parlor?"

"Hermione? Bothered by food? I doubt that," Henry said.

"Pardon me," Lucius said leaving the table.

At the parlor door, Lucius saw the couple embraced, kissing passionately, oblivious to everything around them. Hermione's eyes were glowing and they were whispering to each other. Lucius knocked on the door. They didn't hear so he knocked louder. Startled, they looked at him at the door.

"Dinner is served," Lucius said.

"Good, I'm famished," Hermione said, the glow in her eyes fading.

"Lady, thy name is food," Draco said.

At the dining table, Hermione marveled at the mountain of delicious food that was laid out on the table. "This pheasant is fabulous, and I've never had mashed potatoes like this," Hermione said.

"I agree, I can't recall ever having pheasant. We're a chicken kind of family," Henry said. The group laughed.

"Sweet, you can have seconds, there's plenty," Draco said when Hermione started scraping her plate. Draco took her plate and placed more food on it.

"Thanks love," Hermione smiled and dove into a second helping.

When everyone was finally finished eating, they adjourned to the parlor to exchange gifts. Hermione received books and baby clothes from everyone. Draco received books as well and new dress robes. The Grangers gave Lucius an eighty-year old bottle of scotch.

"Impressive," he remarked admiring the bottle. That was high praise from him.

They gave Narcissa a stunning set of crystal wine flutes.

"How exquisite," she said touching the flutes lightly.

Hermione gave her parents a small flat box. They opened it to find an envelope, gasping when they read the contents.

"Oh Hermione, you didn't have to," Diane said. Henry was speechless.

It was a deed to a mansion in the south of France, with accompanying pictures.

"Do I want to know how much that cost?" Draco asked softly.

"No, you don't. It makes my head spin just to think about it!" Hermione replied. They laughed and then noticed they were being watched.

"Now for the final gift," Diane stated.

She presented a box labeled "Hermione and Draco." Hermione opened it and put her hand to her mouth.

"Oh mum and dad," she said softly.

It was a still photo of their wedding ceremony in a standing crystal frame. It captured the moment the ribbon was wrapped around their wrists. Swatches of fabric from Hermione and Draco's wedding clothing were embedded in the crystal on either side of the picture. Golden emblems of Gryffindor and Slytherin were also set on top of the picture, and the date of the ceremony was etched along the bottom. Tears fell from Hermione's cheeks.

"Mum and Dad, there was never a more perfect gift than this," Hermione said.

"Father, mother, look," Draco said handing the gift to them.

"This is stunning," Narcissa said.

"Agreed," Lucius said.


	10. Chapter 10

Whew! Been grinding out the chapters! Thanks for all the reviews! I treasure each and every one and I'm pleased that most readers are enjoying the story. On a personal note, this is somewhat surprising to me, since I don't consider this one of my best stories-but then again, we are our own worst critic.

There is one particular review however, that I must address, so here goes: It takes a certain amount of imagination and open-mindedness to read fan-fiction, and even more to attempt to write it. There really is no canon for Veela, so there is no concrete, viable knowledge about Veela. What occurs in this story is merely my take on it, nothing else. So in regards to this story, I say read the disclaimer once more.

_Are things moving too fast for Draco and Hermione?_ I don't know, are they? In my story, this is how it works for Veela.

_They are too ooc_. Really? I don't see it. Draco is still a smart-ass, and Hermione is still sassy, but because of their literal change of heart, their dispositions have softened a bit. That's not _out of character_, it's a new _dimension_ of their character, thereby making them more interesting and entertaining, which is my primary goal when creating these stories. Now on with the story!

**The Veela In Her**

Chapter 10-The Birth of A Veela

_

* * *

Monday March 20th _

_Sometime this week,_ _sometime this week_ was Hermione's new mantra. According to calculations, she was due sometime that week. She felt enormous, tired, sore and crankier more so than other women, thanks to the Veela blood. It was decided that she would be put on bed rest the remainder of the pregnancy. She was eager to see the baby who was constantly kicking her insides, yearning to hold and nurse him and longed to see Draco holding him. She ached to make love to her husband. She sighed and threw the book she held across the room. When the book hit the floor, Draco walked in to have lunch with her.

"Something on your mind, sweet?" he laughed as he picked up the book.

"I have dozens of books at my disposal_," _she mumbled grumpily.

"I love you too!_"_ he returned, flashing his most charming smile.

"Little Henry will be here soon, hold on just a bit longer. Dobby will be here soon with lunch," he said kissing her cheek.

As he pulled back, she grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him closer, giving him a smoldering kiss. She winked at his blushing face and Dobby arrived.

"I haff Miss Mynees favrites," Dobby said. "Peanut butter and banana sandwiches, pickles, garlic chicken and brownies. Enjoy miss."

Dobby left the room with a snap of his fingers and Draco ate his bowl of beef stew, chuckling at Hermione's lunch selection. They set aside the dishes when they were done and snuggled and kissed until Draco had to get back to class. Hermione's frustration level was at an all time high when he left. An hour later, Hermione drifted to sleep while reading. She was startled awake when a sharp pain stabbed her lower abdomen. It worsened and made her cry out. Draco was in Charms class when he suddenly dropped his quill, sensing distress from Hermione he never felt before. It made him gasp and he stood up.

"Hermione," he muttered. "Professor, I have to go!" he shouted and ran from the room.

_Hang on love, I'm on the way!_

Breathless, he threw open their door to find Katrina trying to comfort Hermione, but she was beyond comfort. Madame Pomfrey hurried into the room.

"When did the pains start?" she asked, feeling Hermione's forehead and waved her Medi-wand over the gasping girl.

"Five minutes ago," Katrina said.

"Hermione, can you make it to the infirmary?" Poppy asked.

Hermione nodded emphatically and Draco helped her stand. She hunched over in pain and cried out.

Upon that, Katrina said, "Her water can break at any time, remember that this isn't a conventional pregnancy."

Hermione stopped and bent over in pain again. She clutched Draco's arm and cried, "It hurts so much," as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I can't go anymore," she gasped and fell to her knees.

Draco's heart ached for her. His words of comfort and encouragement warmed her heart, but did nothing for the immense pain.

"Katrina, come help me with a wheeled bed please," Pomfrey requested and the two hurried from the room.

Draco gently rocked her as she whimpered and moaned. They returned with the bed and helped Hermione get on. They rolled her to the infirmary behind a barrier that had been erected.

"Hermione, here is some potion for the pain. I assure you that it's safe for the baby," Madame Pomfrey assured her.

Hermione's hands were shaking so bad that Draco had to help her drink the potion. After a few seconds, Hermione sighed in relief.

"Katrina, I can't believe you did this six times," Hermione said.

Katrina chuckled. "When the baby is in your arms, you will remember nothing of the pain," Katrina reassured her. "I'll send someone let your parents know what's happening."

"Because of the potion you will feel the pressure of the contractions, but less pain, it's necessary for the birthing process so you will know when to push," the nurse said.

"But I don't know anything," Hermione whined then stopped. "I just wet the bed," Hermione said.

Poppy looked under the sheets. "In a way-yes, your water broke. Let's see how far you've dilated."

Sudden pressure caused Hermione to try and curl up, eyes scrunched up. Draco held her hand and kissed the top of her head.

"You've dilated to five centimeters already!" Poppy declared. "I've never seen this happen so fast!"

"Well, have you ever seen a Veela birth?" Katrina asked, laughing as she sent an owl off with a message.

They stopped when Hermione gasped, her eyes softly glowing. She was panting and Draco was behind her, rubbing her shoulders.

"Hermione, you have to listen to me. It's time for you to start pushing your baby into this world. It's going to be hard, but I know you can do it. Do you hear me?" Katrina asked.

Hermione's glowing eyes faded and stayed fixed on the ceiling, but she nodded slowly. She startled everyone when she arched her back and screamed.

"I thought that was pain potion!" Draco exclaimed.

"I guess the Veela blood absorbed it quicker," Pomfrey said.

Katrina empathized with the girl, knowing what she was going through. Draco's heart ached for Hermione, wishing he could do something for her.

"It's time," Katrina said.

McGonagall came into the infirmary, hurried to the barrier and looked around it. "My goodness!" she exclaimed .

"Minerva, could you please make sure no one comes in?" Pomfrey asked.

"That I can do. There is a small crowd of curious students outside the door," McGonagall said and left. "_Potter, Weasley, no one can go in right now-_" was heard as the door shut.

Draco got behind Hermione and supported her shoulders. She was panting, tears freely flowing from the pain, and shrieked when another contraction hit. Katrina and Pomfrey brought her knees up.

"Get ready to push Hermione," Poppy said.

Hermione nodded slowly and her eyes started to glow again. The infirmary doors opened and the Malfoys came through. Mrs. Malfoy poked her head around the barrier, Mr. Malfoy staying back closer to the door. Like most men, he thought childbirth was a frightening subject best left to the women.

"May I?" Narcissa inquired. Draco nodded. Hermione needed all the support she could get.

"Okay Hermione, bear down and push as hard as you can for the count of ten then relax," Pomfrey stated.

She did and screamed again before relaxing, if relaxing was even possible at the moment.

"Hermione, the same thing again, now push!"

There was a flash of light from the foot end of the bed. Draco kissed the top of her head and went to the other end.

"I can see the top of his head! Keep pushing!" Draco exclaimed excitedly.

Hermione moaned, cried out and writhed in pain, breathing heavily but kept pushing.

"Don't stop!" Draco encouraged. "You're doing great!"

Hermione cried out when another flash of light was seen. Narcissa held her clenched, trembling hand. _This must be hard on such a petite girl!_ she thought.

"The head and shoulders are out! You're almost there! One last big push!" Katrina encouraged.

Hermione screamed once more and her glowing eyes were pulsing. The largest flash of light was seen and the wail of a baby was heard. Cheers were heard from outside. Draco wiped his eyes and looked in amazement at his son, who Pomfrey was holding for everyone to see. They all looked at Hermione, but she had passed out right after the last push.

"Give her a little time to come to," Katrina said knowingly. "I passed out with all six of mine."

Draco stood by the bassinet while Poppy recorded the baby's vitals and weighed him, cleaning and cooing at him. Henry had light brown hair and features that looked to be Hermione's. Draco marveled at the ten little fingers, ten little toes, and the pulsing soft spot atop his head.

McGonagall hurried in, paused at the unconscious form of Hermione commenting, "The poor dear," then went to Draco holding the baby. Draco's heart was captured when the baby's little fist wrapped around his finger. When Henry opened his eyes, Draco and Narcissa's breath hitched. Henry had Draco's eyes!

"Lucius, come see!" Narcissa called.

"Why Draco, he has your eyes," McGonagall said gently. "I'll let everyone outside know." There was another cheer from outside and Lucius joined the group.

He went back to Hermione at took a seat, holding Henry, waiting for her to wake. After about ten minutes, Hermione slowly opened her eyes and witnessed what she had been yearning to see for months. She lifted her arm to them, prompting him to gently place baby in her waiting arms. Pomfrey propped the bed up and Hermione cried when she examined at every inch of the eight pound wonder she and Draco had created. When Henry opened his eyes, she gasped.

"Draco, he has your eyes! How cute!"

Draco gave her a kiss and Henry started fussing.

"He must be hungry," Katrina said. "Do you plan on nursing him?"

"Yes, but I don't know how," Hermione said.

"We shall return later," Lucius said and made a quick exit.

"Henry will do most of the work, but let me show you how to latch him on," Katrina said. It took a few tries, but Henry latched on and vigorously nursed. Draco's heart melted again at the sight of Hermione nursing their son. The Grangers hurried into the infirmary.

"Let's see that grandson!" Diane called out.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**The Veela in Her**

Chapter 11-Nannies, NEWTS and Quidditch

_

* * *

_

Hermione was excused from classes for a month on the condition that she continue her studies independently and sit scheduled tests. She found that when reading her texts while nursing, Henry would gaze at her lips as she read and fall asleep easier. During the month, they interviewed a dozen nannies recommended by the Malfoys, finding none to their liking. The Grangers wished they could help, but they knew Hermione needed a magical nanny. They offered to babysit as often as needed, which was great, but didn't help them now. Katrina stepped forward one day with an idea.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before. If agreeable to you, I'll arrange for you to meet the nanny who looked after my sixth child, who is now 22 and still calls her _Nanna_. She understands Veela needs, although little Henry won't come into his Veela blood until much later. She's still fairly young, widowed and unable to have children of her own, but she loves them and has made a pretty good living for herself as a nanny. She won't come cheap, but I assure you she is worth every galleon," Katrina said. "And she is the most gifted witch I've ever seen when it comes to charms."

"Okay, so when can we meet this wonder nanny?" Draco teased.

"I shall owl her immediately," Katrina said.

Two hours later, an owl returned with a response and Katrina read it with a smile.

"She's agreed to meet you tomorrow at nine a.m. Keep in mind, not only are you interviewing her, but she is interviewing you as well. If she accepts, she will be spending years of her life with your son, so she wants to ensure that it's the right situation," Katrina said.

"We understand," Hermione said.

The next morning, they dressed in their most sensible clothes and awaited the arrival of the potential nanny. At nine a.m. sharp, Katrina entered their dorm with a pretty woman in her late thirties. She smiled pleasantly, extended a hand and introduced herself.

"Good morning, my name is Rachel Adams. I'm pleased to meet you, Katrina has told me much about you. How are you Mrs. Malfoy? These past months must have taken some getting used to," Rachel said, taking the seat Draco offered.

"Would you care for some tea, Mrs Adams?" Hermione offered.

"Yes please," Rachel replied.

She settled in the chair to get a good look at Draco and Hermione. The affection between the two was obvious, but that was the Veela way, so what was her personality like? Was this young lady the good, intelligent witch Katrina described or just another twit? Was Draco a decent young wizard despite his Malfoy name? She would see, especially when it came to the baby.

"Dobby?" Hermione called.

He appeared at the other side of the room. Hermione rose and went to the house elf, said something with a smile, which caused the house elf to hug her legs and disappear with a snap of his fingers. Rachel was amused and surprised at the friendliness and familiarity Hermione extended to the elf. Hermione noticed this.

"Dobby seems to have adopted us. He won't wait on anyone else, and I swear he loves Henry as much as I do," Hermione said, sitting down and taking Draco's hand.

"Katrina tells us you helped with one of her children," Draco stated.

"Oh yes, David. He's twenty two now, such a sweet boy," Rachel said.

"I don't mean to sound impolite, but how old are you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm 37 madame," Rachel answered.

"Please call me Hermione, I'm not old enough to be called madame," Hermione said.

"Very well, Hermione. However, I will still call you Mr. Malfoy," Rachel teased lightly.

"I present my background and employment requirements," Rachel said handing them a parchment. It was a resume, numerous recommendations, her salary and living requirements.

"This looks reasonable enough," Draco stated.

"We only need you to look after Henry during class hours, the rest of the time is yours," Hermione said. "And when we go on holiday, you are welcome to join us."

"Then you understand my salary requirements are still the same?" Rachel said.

Draco and Hermione nodded. These two were young, but level- headed and friendly. When the sound of a baby's babble was heard, Hermione excused herself and went to the nursery. She returned with one of the most adorable babies Rachel had ever seen. Hermione took her seat and they both softly talked and coo-ed to him. Draco marveled at his little toes and Hermione ran her fingertips over the soft hair on his head.

"Would you like to hold him Miss Adams?" Hermione offered.

"Certainly," Rachel replied.

She took the baby and he opened his eyes. To Rachel's surprise, he had the same unique eyes of his father. "My goodness," Rachel said when Henry grabbed her finger. She knew at that moment that this little family would fit her perfectly.

"Well Mrs. Adams, do you find us acceptable?" Draco asked.

Hermione playfully slapped his arm. Draco flashed his most charming Malfoy smile at Hermione and she flashed her eyes in return.

"Yes, I think this will work out nicely. When I have found suitable accommodations in the nearby village, I'll owl you with the lease agreement," Rachel said.

"Would you like some company while you look?" Hermione offered.

"That's nice of you, yes I would," Rachel said.

Draco stood up. "I have classes to endure," he said, ran his hand through Hermione's hair and gently kissed her. "See you at lunch."

He stopped at Henry, still in Rachel's arms. He bent over and kissed Henry's forehead. "Later squirt, thank you Mrs. Adams," Draco said shaking her hand.

* * *

The next day, Rachel and Hermione pushed Henry in a pram and stopped in front of a modest cottage on the quiet end of Hogsmeade.

"Are you sure you like it?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Yes, it suits me fine," Rachel assured.

"I'm ready for lunch, let's go, my treat-I insist," Hermione said.

Rachel nodded. She enjoyed looking for a place to live and Hermione's company. At lunch, her final appraisal of Hermione and Draco was that of an intelligent, charming, attractive couple that adjusted well to what life had thrown at them over the past months. She would be happy and comfortable with this young family, but she had one last concern.

"Hermione, this may be a bit of a ticklish question, but are the Malfoys...how shall I put this...?" Rachel offered.

Hermione, now quite keen to people's emotions, answered her. "Evil? Dark? Death Eaters?" Hermione asked plainly. "No, they aren't. You can see for yourself tonight if you like, they're coming to Hogwarts for dinner. They want to meet you, seeing as you will be spending a lot of time with Henry. My parents will be there as well, mum can't wait to get her hands on the baby," Hermione said. "So should I set another place?"

_**Friday May 27th**_

Draco was holding Henry as he searched for a book.

"Sweet, have you seen my Divination book?" Draco called out.

"No, but why don't you use your inner eye to find it?" Hermione teased.

"_Smart arse_," Draco mumbled.

"I heard that!" Hermione sang.

The door to the room opened and Rachel came in. "Heard what?" she asked.

"Morning Rachel," Draco said, rummaging through a drawer.

"Let me take him," Rachel said.

She took the baby and tickled under his chin. Things were working out well with the couple, and Henry was a joy of a baby to care for except when he got hungry. Hermione emerged from the loo ready for classes.

"Find it yet?" Hermione asked gathering her own books. "Good morning Rachel."

"No, and it's the last day of study before NEWTS. I need that book!" Draco said.

"Which book?" Katrina asked.

"Divination," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"A ridiculous class if there ever was one," Rachel said rocking Henry.

"I agree one hundred percent," Hermione quipped. "ACCIO divination book!"

The book flew out of a wardrobe into Hermione's waiting hands.

"You could have done that twenty minutes ago!" Draco scowled.

"Well so could you. As I asked before, I wanted to know if you could use your inner eye," Hermione said. Draco snorted.

"I'm hungry, let's eat," Hermione declared.

_What else is new?_ Draco thought.

Before she left, she kissed and cuddled Henry for a few minutes then went to breakfast. Walking to the Great Hall, Draco said nothing.

"Okay Draco, spill it," Hermione said.

"Spill what?" Draco said.

"You closed your mind," Hermione said.

"Yeah, so you wouldn't tease me anymore," Draco said.

"Me, tease you? Over a book? A stupid one at that," Hermione said rubbing his back. Despite loving her touch, he was still aggravated.

"It's NEWT time and I need to get serious, this stuff doesn't come as easy to everyone as it does to you," Draco said.

"It doesn't come easy to me Draco," Hermione said.

"You sure act like it does, like you know it all, " Draco said then stopped in his tracks. A second after that statement came out of his mouth, he knew he messed up. Hermione dropped her hand from his back and marched off ahead of him; angrily waving the Great Hall doors open, making her way to the Gryffindor table. The Head Table saw the doors to the Great Hall open and Hermione marched in, eyes flashing a soft white.

"Oh dear, trouble in paradise," Dumbledore chuckled. Hermione glared at the staff table, Dumbledore in particular.

"Albus," Minerva scolded lightly. "She _can_ hear you."

Draco came in a few steps later pleading loudly, "I'm sorry I said that, would you bloody please stop!"

The occupants of the hall stopped eating to look at the two.

"What did he say this time?" Harry muttered.

Hermione whipped her head around to flash her eyes at Harry. Harry forgot about her super-hearing and dropped his gaze to his plate. Hermione returned her hurt glare to Draco. He slowly approached her, hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry, I would never intentionally hurt you; I'm just stressed out over NEWTs. Can you forgive me for being such a shit?" Draco pleaded.

The glow in her eyes faded when he stood in front of her and he put a hand under her chin. She loved his touch. It calmed her and her shoulders relaxed and she sighed. "Am I forgiven?" he asked looking her in the eyes.

"He is so whipped," Ron quipped under his breath.

Hermione turned around and flicked a finger at the plate of food in front of Ron. It hit in the chest and landed in his lap, syrup, juice and eggs all over him.

"Yes love, you're forgiven," Hermione said kissing him and they took a seat.

"Hermione, do you have any idea how scary you can be sometimes?" Ron asked sincerely.

"Sorry guys, but don't ever talk about my husband like that," Hermione said, flashing her most charming smile at them.

"_What in the world did they say?"_ Draco whispered.

"_Something about you being whipped,"_ Hermione returned.

"_Sounds kinky!"_ Draco said with a smirk.

Hermione looked at him with raised eyebrows then grinned. Her eyes flashed, they jumped from the table, Hermione waved open the doors and they hurried to the nearest broom closet.

* * *

Later in potions, the class was performing some last brewing, and every seventh year was on edge about NEWTs. Draco and Blaise were quizzing each other, and Harry and Hermione were brewing. Harry noticed that Hermione fidgeted in her seat.

"Something the matter?" Harry asked.

"Vigorous sex is all," Hermione said casually, counting out some slices of root.

"I see," Harry said blushing.

The biggest change that Hermione had gone through was her loss of inhibition. She used to embarrass easy, was very modest and sex was something she never talked about. Now sex was a totally natural subject to her, and she had no problem at all talking about it. If Ginny, Harry or Ron had a concern about it, they went to her. Sometimes she was so candid that it was quite embarrassing to the listener, like what Harry just heard.

"I'll get the ashweed powder," Hermione said going to the class cupboard.

Harry continued to brew, not paying attention as the "vigorous sex" comment was swimming through his head. Hermione was steps away from the desk when he thought _You are one lucky man Draco!_

"No Harry!" he heard Hermione yell then felt his arm jerked back, but was too late.

There was a weird smell, a flash of robes in his face and an explosion. He and Hermione were knocked to the ground and a second later he saw Hermione dousing him with water, putting out his burning robe. Draco was doing the same for Hermione. Professor Snape helped Hermione to her feet. She had a cut on her forehead from a piece of flying cauldron and her arm was burned. She had tears in her eyes from the burn and Draco was comforting her. Professor Snape was livid.

"Draco, take her to the infirmary. As for you Potter, fifty points from Gryffindor for your serious lapse in judgment. Potter, you know better! In eighteen years of teaching, there has never been an injury in my class until now! On a personal note, you had better thank Merlin and Mrs. Malfoy that she shielded you from most of that explosion or you might have been seriously hurt! Leave my class and report to Professor McGonagall to arrange your detention!"

Harry quickly gathered his things and left the dungeon.

_**Saturday May 28th **_

This morning was the last Quidditch match of the term, and of course it was Gryffindor against Slytherin. Hermione was in the stands with her house waiting for the match to start. She showed no ill effects from the accident, and wasn't even angry, just relieved that Harry wasn't hurt. She loved Draco with every ounce of her being, but she still cared for her friends. She was thankful for her Veela-induced quicker reflexes, and heightened sense of smell or she would not have known that Harry added too much of the wrong ingredient. She was able to pull Harry back and shield him. As these thoughts ran through her head, the Gryffindor team flew onto the field. Harry was lucky he was playing. He was threatened with being suspended for the last match for what happened, so he would play with everything he had plus some. The Slytherin team took the pitch. Draco flew to the stands in front of Hermione, slowed and grinned at her. He then nodded at his parents to acknowledge them. They always attended matches if Slytherin was playing.

"Come on! One little cheer for me?_"_ Draco teased.

"Are you kidding? My house would skin me alive_!"_ she returned with a wink.

Draco flew away laughing and the match started. It would last until lunchtime. Neither team had the intention of losing, but after three hours, both teams were tired and hurting. Hermione imagined visions of what she would do to Draco if he caught the snitch. She was loyal to her house, but her husband's happiness was slightly more important. Her visions were all the motivation he needed and grinned when he thought he spotted a golden speck from a corner at the other end of the pitch. Not wanting to alert Harry, he casually flew away from Harry as if he was conversing with a team member, then he took off flying as fast as he could.

He heard Hermione cheering him on in his mind. The thought of what she offered to do with her tongue spurred him to fly even faster and he found himself just twenty feet from the fluttering snitch. Harry was a broom length behind as Draco leaned out on his broom and extended as much as he could, reaching for the snitch. He felt the snitch wings tickle the ends of his fingers and his heart jumped in his throat when his hand closed around it. The Slytherin stands erupted and Draco held up his snitch-laden hand. His teammates carried him on their shoulders as Professor Snape strolled onto the pitch to accept the Quidditch House Cup. Dumbledore handed the cup to the Slytherin captain who in turn bowed to Professor Snape then gave him the trophy. He looked up to the stands and saw Hermione waving a small green and silver flag and her eyes were glowing. He saw her tap her watch and mouth "_meet me in twenty minutes_."

He was glad he talked Hermione into letting Henry stay with her parents this weekend.

* * *

Eighteen minute later, Draco sauntered into their room, dirty, sweaty in his Quidditch kit. Hermione emerged from the bathroom nude and extended a hand to him.

"I have a bath ready for you love, come this way" she said smiling at him.

After his uniform was removed, he groaned as he slid into the water. He leaned back into her, settling between her legs, enjoying the feel of her breasts against his back. She washed his hair then washed the sweat and dirt from him.

"Oh Draco, you should see this bruise," she said lightly rubbing an area on his right shoulder blade. "Poor thing."

"I don't need to see it, I feel it," he said. "Don't worry, it's all part of the game."

"It was an exciting match," she said kissing his shoulder. "You flew like you were possessed, what were you thinking?" she asked chuckling.

"You would know better than anyone else what I was thinking," he purred.

He felt her warm soft tongue caress his earlobe and work its way down his neck. He shivered. She suckled on his neck a bit then did the same with her tongue on the other ear. She moved in front of him and lightly ran her tongue slowly across his bottom lip then top one. Draco started to speak but Hermione put a finger to his lips. She cupped his face and looked into his eyes. No words needed to be said. She dipped her head to his chest and flicked his chest and nipples with the tip of her tongue. He moaned and ran his fingertips over her breasts. Her eyes were closed as she continued to lap at his chest.

_Open those beautiful eyes,_ he thought.

She tipped her head to him and slowly opened her eyes. They were glowing softly. He rose from the water and sat on the edge of the tub. She took a deep breath at the sight of his pulsing, erect cock in front of her face. She kissed the tip of and ran her tongue along the length of it. He groaned when she took it in her mouth and worked her own magic. When she sucked on the whole of his cock and flicked the head with her tongue, he almost came. She worked his cock with glowing eyes and he was panting with a need for release. He knew she had become aroused as well. He ran his hands through her hair and said gently, "Hermione."

She paused and looked up at him with glowing eyes, breathing heavily. Without a word, he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"Take me Draco," she said softly. Her soft brown eyes reappeared.

He stood on the side of the bed, took hold of her hips and entered her with a grunt. She moved her hips to meet his and he gripped them harder as he thrust faster. Hermione was crying out and moaning as he pounded into her. She arched her back, wrapped her legs around his hips and drew him closer, crying out when her orgasmic contractions clamped down on him. At this he gasped and came with a moan and shout, shuddering as he gave a few last deep thrusts, riding out his climax. She whimpered in pleasure when he withdrew and her eyes returned to normal. He was panting and his legs were shaking at the intensity of what they just shared. Hermione smiled and held out her arms to him. He flopped down on the bed and they cuddled, laughed and whispered.

"I'm hungry_,"_ she said.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Veela In Her**  
Chapter 15- It Only Gets Better

* * *

A few minutes before leaving, Hermione and Draco looked around their empty room.

"I know you'll miss this old castle, but it only gets better after this."

Hermione and Draco turned around to the sight of Mr. Granger holding Henry at the doorway. "It's time, everyone's waiting," he said.

"Come on love," Draco said.

Hermione took Henry from her father and they made their way to the Quidditch pitch for the graduation. Henry was tugging at Hermione's valedictorian shoulder sash, attempting to eat it. At the pitch entrance, the graduating class was waiting. The Head Girl and Boy were to lead the procession onto the pitch. Hermione handed Henry to her dad, got a kiss on the cheek then took her place. She straightened her robe, took Draco's hand and they led the graduating class in to loud applause and cheering. The Head Boy and Girl took their places in the front and the pitch grew quiet when Dumbledore took the podium.

"Family, friends and honored guests. The faculty and graduates are happy that you could be here on this auspicious day to welcome a new class of fifty-five fully qualified witches and wizards as they enter the world beyond Hogwarts. We the staff have done our utmost to teach, mentor and nurture the young wizards and witches before you and are confident that they will take their place as capable, productive members of magical society. So without further ado, may I present this year's Head Girl, Hermione Malfoy, who will give the valedictory."

Dumbledore gestured for Hermione to take the podium. Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco upon hearing the murmuring from the crowd. By now most of the crowd there had heard of this year's unusual events and looked on in interest as Hermione took the podium. _What were they expecting_? Hermione thought as she looked to Draco. He just shrugged. She cleared her throat and scanned the crowd. She saw her parents sitting by the Malfoys, Narcissa holding Henry. She smiled and started her speech, looking at her classmates.

"Well, well, well. This is the day we have been waiting for. These past seven years have brought about many changes for us all, some of us more than others," she said raising an eyebrow, eyes flashing briefly. Her classmates laughed. "Please take the Headmaster's words to heart and note that the learning does not stop when we leave here. I look forward to taking my place as a contributing member of magical society and look forward to seeing all of you in the future as we work together to rid our world of the evil looming over us so that our children can live in peace. Thank you."

She stepped back from the podium and was startled by the thunderous applause. She stepped back to the podium and the crowd grew quiet.

"_**Party at Malfoy Mansion tonight**_!" she shouted.

The graduating class jumped up and cheered. She looked at the Malfoys who were looking at each other in alarm. The crowd looked to Hermione, who spoke for the last time, "Just kidding! Sorry Mr and Mrs Malfoy."

She left the podium and rejoined Draco, who was laughing tears along with her.

"Hermione, that was a fine speech," Draco tried saying with a straight face.

"Well, I did try to make it inspirational," Hermione said.

Hermione and Draco, having been in much limelight this year, insisted on getting their diplomas last.

"Draco Francis Malfoy, congratulations on a successful course of study at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. Take this diploma as a symbol of becoming a fully qualified wizard."

He took the diploma, shook hands with Dumbledore and sat back down with Hermione. She rose to take her diploma.

"Hermione Jane Malfoy, congratulations on a successful course of study at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. Take this diploma on becoming a fully qualified witch."

She took the diploma and hugged Dumbledore, faced the students and said, "Dismissed."

* * *

The graduates jumped up, clapped and cheered and made their way to waiting family and friends. After an hour of congratulations and goodbyes, the Malfoys and Grangers departed to Malfoy Manor for a celebratory dinner party.

"Again, congratulations to Draco and Hermione for their achievement," Lucius said raising a wine glass.

"Hermione, that was a wicked thing to say at the end however," Mrs Granger said.

"I know Mum, but I just couldn't help myself," Hermione said taking a sip of wine. "Sorry," she said looking at the Malfoys.

"Quite alright dear," Narcissa said.

"So, what are your plans?" Lucius asked.

"Glad you asked father," Draco said, winking at Hermione.

He left the table, went to the den and returned with a large envelope, and handed it to Hermione. "Since we never got a proper honeymoon, we are going on one. Day after tomorrow, we leave for a week in Fiji," he said proudly.

"Fiji?" Hermione sputtered.

"Yes, I reserved a cottage on our own private beach. Just us for a whole week," Draco said.

"What about…" Hermione started.

"Already taken care of. Your parents have agreed to keep Henry for the week and Rachel agreed to be there as well," Draco assured her. "Come on, you deserve it, look at the term you've had. You turned into aVeela, married me no less, had a baby and still graduated at the top of our class," Draco said.

"Okay, you talked me into it," Hermione said kissing Draco.

* * *

Two days and a terrifying plane ride (for Draco) later; they landed at Nadi, Fiji.

"Can we Apparate back home?" Draco asked as they got into the rented car and looked at their map to find their cottage. He was still shaky from the flights.

"Yes dear, we can apparate back home, I never thought flying would disagree with you," Hermione said.

Draco pointed out various attractions as Hermione drove towards their cottage. Ten minutes later, they drove down a long driveway to a small thatched-roof cottage.

"Cozy," Hermione said. "Come on, let's check it out."

They opened the front door to find a small table with flowers and a bottle of wine on it. There was a card there as well.

**Bula! Welcome to Fiji. Enjoy your holiday!**

"Who's this from?" Draco asked. Hermione shrugged her shoulders. They looked around the cottage. It didn't take long because it was one big room. The bathroom was off to one corner, a huge canopied king sized bed by a large bay window, and a sofa that was next to a kitchenette. Hermione fell in love with it. They went out the back door and gasped.

"Draco, you were not joking, this is private," Hermione said. They looked left then right as far as they could see and could see no one.

"Perfect,' Draco said.

"What do you want to do first?" Draco asked wrapping his arms around her admiring the view of the beach.

"Bathe, then lay on that beautiful bed with nothing on and fall asleep looking out the window," Hermione said. "I've got bad jet lag."

"Jet lag?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I'm sore and tired from a lot of flying and bad airplane food," Hermione said.

"Come to think of it, so am I," Draco said. "Another reason to apparate back home."

So they did just that. After a shower, they lay naked on top of the sheets, opened the window and let the pleasant warm breeze drift over them. That, combined with the sound of the ocean hitting the beach lulled the couple into a peaceful sleep.

_Heaven!_ was the last thing she thought before she fell into deep sleep.

She woke the next morning, more rested than she had felt in a long time. Draco was up, sitting on the edge of the bed looking out the window. She rose and rubbed his back and sighed.

"Good morning," she said softly kissing his ear.

"The same to you," he said and kissed her.

"A knut for your thoughts?" Hermione asked.

He sighed. "I've sat here for hours looking out the window and saw the best thing," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Absolutely nothing," he said. "Amazing, no people, no noise except for the breeze and water, a few birds but that's it. I love it," he said.

Hermione didn't know what to say. He rose, pulled her up and took a sheet off the bed. Not caring that they were nude, they went out to the beach and laid out on the sheet admiring at the view.

Hermione ran her hands through her hair and sighed as she observed some waves break against the beach. She was surprised by Draco when he started kissing the back of her neck and massaged her breasts. Hermione felt her blood heating up. It didn't take much for her to get aroused and Draco knew this. Draco gently urged her down to her back and massaged her ass while suckling on her breasts. He positioned himself between her legs and said, "I love you" and plunged softly but deeply into her.

He shuddered, propped himself up on his elbows and moved in and out slowly to make this last as long as possible. He could see Hermione's glowing eyes through her eyelids as she wrapped her legs around him and met his thrusts. Through each other's moans and gasps, the rhythm and intensity increased. Draco couldn't help himself and thrust faster and harder, urged by Hermione's cries. His exploding climax took him by surprise and he saw and heard Hermione cry out. Her orgasmic contractions clamped down around him, her back arched and her flashing eyes opened as she rode out her climax, milking Draco's as long as it lasted. They lay there panting, listening to each other's breathing and the sound of waves breaking on the beach. The perfect moment was broken by the sound of Hermione's loudly grumbling stomach.

* * *

They ate a light breakfast, wondering what to do.

"The tourism pamphlet says the rainforests here have no harmful bugs or animals, so I think a hike would be fun," Draco suggested.

"Those markets back in town looked like good too," Hermione said.

After breakfast they went back to town, shopped, had lunch and dressed for hiking. They emerged from the rainforest hours later, tired from the hike and a bout of amazing, erotic sex by a waterfall. They dressed casually and had a dinner cruise around the island. The third day they laid on the beach some more, toured sacred caves and snorkeled. The fourth day Draco woke to the feel of Hermione kissing his chest.

"Happy birthday," she whispered and gave him the best head he had yet experienced. He returned the favor and they went back to sleep, forgetting about breakfast. Hours later Draco woke up to the sound of Hermione singing in the shower. He decided to join her and they lathered each other up. Draco saw that she was rushed and laughed.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Draco, you know me, I'm starving!" she exclaimed.

"Of course you are," Draco said rinsing her off. She wrapped a towel around herself and prepared two plates of food.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Draco asked.

"Parasailing," she replied.

"Huh?" Draco asked.

"You'll see," she said.

And see he did. And after watching Hermione, he knew there was no way in hell he was going to do it. He loved flying, _on a broom_, but was of the opinion that he had no control over airplane flight or this parasailing, and that scared him a little. Hermione was enjoying herself, so that was enough. Hermione tactfully refrained from teasing him about Muggle flying and they shopped some more for souvenirs. At dinner that night, again on a dinner cruise, Hermione was quiet.

"What's on your mind?" Draco asked. Her mind was a jumble in her glumness and Draco couldn't pick anything up.

"I know we've only been here in this paradise for four days, but I miss Henry so much," Hermione said as a tear fell.

"Would you like to go home?" Draco asked pulling her into his lap.

"Yes, but if you want to stay longer," Hermione started.

He put a finger to her lips and shushed her. "I just want you to be happy. Yes, I have loved having you all to myself in this paradise, but I miss him too and if going home makes you happy then it makes me happy," Draco assured her. "We can leave in the morning, and if we apparate we'll be there in no time," he suggested.

"Deal, the morning it is," she said smiling. That night they actually managed to make love in the bed, cuddling and kissing afterward as they felt the warm ocean breeze on their bare skin. The fell asleep one last time to the sound of the waves breaking on he beach.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Veela In Her**  
Chapter 13

* * *

The newlyweds apparated into the Malfoy Manor den with a loud pop the next morning, startling the Malfoys. Hermione wasted no time in going to the fireplace.

"I'll be at my parent's place," Hermione said kissing Draco's cheek then stepped into the floo away, leaving the Mafoys bewildered by their sudden appearance then by Hermione's equally sudden disappearance.

"Welcome back son," Lucius said shaking his son's hand.

"You weren't supposed to be back for two days," Narcissa said.

Draco shrugged. "We missed Henry and wanted to get back," Draco stated.

"How was Fiji?" Narcissa asked.

"Put simply, paradise," Draco said smiling. "When Hermione returns, we'll tell you all about it."

At minute later, Hermione floo-ed in with Henry, the Grangers right behind her. Draco joined Hermione in cuddling with the baby. The Malfoys and Grangers greeted each other and observed the tanned, relaxed young couple.

"Let's go into the dining room shall we? I want to hear all about the honeymoon," Mrs. Granger said.

For the next hour Hermione and Draco described their honeymoon along with pictures. They showed off their tans and brought out the bags with everyone's gifts.

"So, what's next?" Hermione stated to no one in particular cuddling with Henry.

"Ahh, I had almost forgotten. You must see to all the mail you have received," Lucius said.

He went to the den and returned with a small stack of mail for Hermione. Hermione handed Henry to Narcissa and opened the first few.

"They're job offers apparently," Hermione said reading one. "This one is from Gringotts."

She picked up the next one and read it. Shaking her head, she marched to the fireplace and threw it in. "That one was from the office of the Minister of Magic. If that idiotic buffoon of a wizard thinks that I'll spend a day there," Hermione growled. "As if."

"Easy love, you burned it, so don't give it another thought. Let's look at the rest," Draco encouraged.

Over the next hour she and Draco, the Malfoys and Grangers all opened the envelopes, laughing at some. Afterward, Hermione sat back and sighed.

"The only ones that interest me are from Hogwarts offering apprenticeships and the Ministry Librarian Position," Hermione said rubbing her eyes. "Oh I don't know, I'll sleep on it tonight."

Hermione announced that she was making dinner, Narcissa offering to help. As the two worked in the kitchen, Draco and Lucius sat in the den, Draco feeding Henry from a bottle.

"Draco, an owl arrived not long ago that I took the liberty of opening, and I hope Hermione won't be angry. I saw who it was from and was intrigued," Lucius said.

Laughing was heard from the women in the kitchen. He handed the missive to Draco and he read it. He smiled and put the letter in his pocket. "I'll show it to her tonight after her bath," Draco said.

Hermione came to the den. "Gentlemen, dinner is served," she said with a smile.

"Hermione showed me how to prepare beef stew," Narcissa declared.

* * *

Later that night, after a hot bubble bath, Hermione was at her vanity brushing her hair when Draco gave her a letter. "This came for you shortly before dinner," he said nonchalantly. She opened and laughed loudly after she read it.

_**Hermione Malfoy  
Malfoy Manor**_

_**Greetings!  
My name is Thomas Merryman of Merryman Magical Publishing. I recently had an interesting conversation with Albus Dumbledore regarding textbooks and your name came up as a consultant. However, that's not the primary reason for this letter. I am interested in a book about you, as the last book about Veelas was published over a hundred years ago. I think readers would love your story! I have a writer eager to meet you and would be grateful for a meeting at your convenience. I await your reply.**_

_**Cordially, Thomas Merryman**_

"I don't believe it," she said. "Did you see this? Why would anyone want to write a book about me?"

"Hermione, think about it," Draco said. "He said people would love your story. Come on, you can't deny how fascinating your life has turned out to be. I'm your husband, with you all the time, and **I'm **fascinated by it, as well as everyone who knows you."

"I'll sleep on it," Hermione said.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione was re-reading the letter from the publisher while drinking her coffee. Draco was feeding Henry and the Malfoys appeared in the kitchen ready for the day.

"Good morning," Narcissa said smiling at Hermione.

She was the only one not dressed for the day yet and did nothing until she had her morning coffee. She sat in her flannel elephant-and-giraffe pajama shorts and green tank top. She had sleepy eyes and hadn't done a thing with her hair. The Malfoys on the other hand, to include Draco, looked as if they were ready to step out for a night on the town. Hermione noticed this, was embarrassed and set her cup down quietly.

"Excuse me," Hermione said and quickly left the dining room.

"Interesting attire," Lucius said.

"It will take her a bit of time to get used to things around here," Draco said.

"Nonsense, she just has different habits," Narcissa said. "They aren't bad, just different."

Ten minutes later, Hermione reappeared reappeared in low cut jeans, a pretty pale blue tank top with a lacy hem and matching sandals. She smoothed her hair and it hung down in waves to her shoulders. She touched her coffee cup with her wand to warm it and resumed her reading.

"So love, have you given any thought to what we talked about last night?" Draco thought.

"I'd like to wait another six months," Hermione replied.

"Not **that,** the book," Draco said.

"I'll meet with this writer tomorrow morning and see what he has to say," Hermione said munching on some toast. She wrote something on the letter and sent it off.

"Hermione, are you still serious about investing in a business interest?" Lucius asked.

"I suppose," Hermione said wiping Henry's face. "I am in fact still trying to talk my father into expanding his practice."

"I have an idea that you might be interested in," Lucius said.

"Oh?" Hermione said.

"Will you join me in my office? I'll explain it to you," Lucius said.

An hour later Hermione emerged from the office smiling and chatting exitedly excitedly with Lucius. She hurried to Draco, hugged him then took Henry.

"What do you think of your mum being a book publisher?" Hermione asked her gurgling baby.

* * *

The next morning, the wards for the manor signaled a visitor. Draco answered the door and saw a wizad with a briefcase standing there. He was tall, looked like a model and looked as if he worked out,_ a lot._

The man extended his hand. "Morgan Olivander, Merryman Publishing, pleased to meet you."

"Draco Malfoy, welcome to Malfoy Manor," Draco replied.

This guy is a writer? Draco wondered.

Draco and Mr. Olivander were in the den sharing brandy and looking at pictures. Hermione heard laughing as she entered the den. She went to Draco and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Good morning, Hermione Malfoy," she said shaking his hand.

"Morgan Olivander, Merryman Publishing," he replied kissing her hand. He was enchanted. She was gorgeous! And smart to boot!

Hermione and Draco grinned at each other, ushered him to a chair and sat down on a sofa together.

"Olivander?" Hermione asked. "As in Olivander's Fine Wands?"

"Yes, my great-uncle, on my mother's side, I take after my father," Morgan replied. "shall we get down to business Mrs. Malfoy?" Morgan asked pleasantly.

"Please call me Hermione."

"Very well Hermione. My boss told me of an interesting meeting with Albus Dumbledore. As soon as I heard, I knew I wanted to write your story. It would definitely be a page turner."

"I'm just not so sure that I want the more intimate aspects of my life in print for the world to see. My life is now Draco's life too, so that would mean his personal aspects would be out there too. He's a part of this just as much as I am," Hermione said.

"I completely understand and let me assure you no words will be written without your approval. Merryman doesn't publish tawdry bodice rippers, so your story will be written tastefully and while be interesting enough to sell, that I'm sure of. I'm not afraid to say that I'm good at what I do Hermione."

Draco and Hermione looked at each other, nodded and relaxed on the sofa.

"What did you have in mind Mr. Olivander?" Hermione asked.

"Please call me Morgan. Here's what I propose."

He opened his briefcase and presented his ideas for the book. When he finished, it was decided that they would get to work the very next day. Morgan knew in his heart that this would be a best seller. It took a week for Morgan to interview Hermione and Draco. He wanted to be thorough as possible with the use of questionnaires, long talks with the two and use of a Muggle voice recorder. He moved on to interviews with her parents and everyone that knew Hermione.

Morgan wanted the "Golden Trio" together for an interview. This was a challenge, as Hermione explained. Ron was quite busy with the professional Quidditch life and was therefore hard to track down. The media made quite a bit of trouble for Harry in the past, so it was understandable that he was resistant to being interviewed, and was busy as well with Auror training. Hermione explained this to Morgan, then went to Harry and explained the situation to him. Harry agreed to be interviewed on the condition that Hermione and Ron be there. Hermione applied her Veela charm to Ron's Quidditch coach to get him some time off. Morgan was thrilled. Not only was this going to be a fascinating book, but he would see the famous three friends together.  
Hermione warmly greeted Harry and Ron when they arrived at Malfoy Manor and led them to the den to introduced them to Morgan.

"Where's Draco?" Harry asked.

"Oh, he hasn't come home from work yet," she said. Draco accepted a position from the Magical Law Enforcement division after Hogwarts and was almost finished with training.

"Henry?" Ron asked.

"Napping," Hermione replied. She tossed Ron some chocolate frogs and Harry a treacle tart.

"Let's get down to work," Hermione said.

He was surprised to find that the three were embarrassed by the "Golden Trio" moniker.

"I really wish I knew who came up with that," Ron said rolling his eyes.  
"We are best friends who work well together is all," Hermione explained.  
"We'll be ready for Voldemort, you can count on that," Harry said.

The three looked at each other thoughtfully. Morgan's quill slipped across the parchment upon hearing Harry's casual declaration. He couldn't quite place what he felt from the three, but what he did know was this: Merlin help whoever decides to tangle with these three!!

"Never fear a name Morgan," Hermione said as her eyes flashed. They all felt some an energy in the room and looked at Hermione.

"Hermione?" Ron asked as he shook her gently.

"I'm fine," Hermione said.

After a two hour interview lasted two hours, Morgan was sure he got what he needed from the them. All that was left was a bit of independent research then he would start putting the book together.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Veela In Her**  
_Chapter 14- It's Got It All_

July was an interesting month for everyone. Draco was well into his job at MLE and loving it, coming home almost every day with an entertaining story. Hermione had talked Narcissa into pursuing a Charms mastership after seeing her in action one day at the house, remodeling a room. Reluctant but intrigued, Narcissa went to the Ministry three times a week for advanced Charms classes. Years ago when she had finished her education at Hogwarts, she thought she would never set foot in a classroom again. After her arranged marriage to Lucius, she assumed she would spend the rest of her days at home, as a proper pureblooded wealthy wife should. It felt good to be doing something again.

Hermione was at the manor looking over business plans with Lucius, learning everything she could about publishing. She was also awaiting word from Morgan about the book. Last she heard, he was putting together a final draft for her to read. **_Good things come to those who wait!_** was the last owl she received from Morgan about progress on the book. She heard the front door open then close and went to see whom it was.

"Draco!" she gasped then started laughing hysterically. "Do I want to know?" she sputtered through her giggles.

Draco was covered head to toe in some sort of green, gooey, sticky substance. Lucius joined them and stopped, mouth open in shock. "I won't ask how your day went," he quipped to his son.

"A case we were working on ended on a lively note," Draco said wryly. "This is the result of some illegal potions ingredients. Excuse me, I need a shower."

Hermione giggled as he squished up the stairs. She followed so she could help him. He went into the bathroom adjoining their room and started the shower.

"Let me help," Hermione said and wrinkled her nose as she slid his gooey socks off. "The house elves will have their hands leaning these clothes! Odd, this smell is a cross between cardboard and bananas."

"Don't bother, they'll be useless in about an hour anyway," Draco said sighing.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because in an hour, anything that this potion touched will be irreversibly petrified," Draco replied.

"Anything? Irrevesibly?" Hermione asked.

"Anything." Draco stated.

Hermione pulled his clothes off faster and hurried him into the shower, terrified at the thought of a petrified husband. As Draco was a tad anxious about being petrified, Hermione felt it too. She scrubbed a bit faster and lost herself in the chore, not caring that she was fully clothed while in the shower. Draco took her hands.

"Sweet, it's all washed off. You're rubbing me raw, relax," he assured.

Hermione sighed and nodded.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Famished," he replied.

He dressed and they went to the dining room. Hermione went to a broom closet adjoining the dining room, took out some elbow length gloves and started to leave.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Disposing of your cursed clothes," Hermione said.

He jumped up. "You most certainly are not! Let an elf do it!" Draco exclaimed.

"Draco! I will not! What if the elf gets that stuff on them?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Better one of them than you!" Draco shouted.

Lucius heard the raised voices and walked down the hall towards the escalating argument.

"Draco Malfoy! How heartless! They are living beings too!" Hermione shouted.

"Heartless? I thought I was being sensible!" Draco responded. Hermione scoffed.

Lucius appeared at the doorway observing the two. _What now?_ he wondered.

"If it will make you feel better, I'll tell the elf to wear gloves and an apron!" Draco said.

"No, it doesn't make me feel better!" Hermione shouted.

"What crawled up your ass today? A book?" Draco exclaimed.

Lucius shook his head. Narcissa apparated home and joined Lucius upon hearing the argument. So far she had heard the "what crawled up your ass today" comment. Hermione was surprised into silence. She looked at the floor, sad eyes slightly glowing. She looked back up at Draco with the saddest eyes any of them had ever seen. Draco instantly felt his heart fall into his stomach. Narcissa went to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Draco, what a mean thing to say," Narcissa hissed at him as she escorted Hermione from the room.

"Draco, have a seat," Lucius said and summoned two glasses and some wine to the table. "Son, you may have had a trying day, but that is no reason to take it out on her. This is twenty two years of marriage talking," Lucius said.

"I know father," Draco said.

"That young lady doesn't have a mean bone in her body, she loves you more than life itself," Lucius said.

"But she does have a temper," Draco said. "And so do I, and when we argue, this happens."

Lucius suspected that there was something else afoot. As he was about to ask why, Draco blurted out, "How is she supposed to have another baby if she ends up petrified?"

"What? Is she pregnant?" Lucius asked.

"No, but we want another soon," Draco said.

"I see," Lucius said.

Hermione hurried into the dining room. She had dried tears on her cheeks. She rushed to Draco and tackled him with a hug. "Is that what you were worried about? Why didn't you just say so?" Hermione asked. "Draco, I won't get mad if you talk to me. I can only read your mind so much," Hermione teased and sniffed. "But I will get upset when you just lash out at me."

"I'm trying, really I am," Draco said.

"I know, and I love you," Hermione said and kissed him. The kiss deepened and they started groping each other.

"I'll just leave you two to...whatever," Lucius mumbled and quickly left the dining room. He shut and placed a silencing charm on the door. Lucius joined Narcissa in the den.

"Those two certainly know how to kiss and make up," Lucius quipped. "Suffice to say that they might be conceiving another baby as we speak on the dining room table."

"Lucius dear, are you joking?"

"Or the dining room floor maybe," Lucius mused then chuckled as he saw the look on Narcissa's face. "Dear, don't look so stricken. If you will remember, we christened every nook and cranny of this manor," Lucius said naughtily.

"Yes I remember, but not with my parents down the hall," Narcissa scolded half-heartedly.

"Well, their needs are different from what ours used to be," Lucius said.

Ten minutes later, Draco appeared in the den looking flushed but pleased. Hermione was heard hopping up the stairs. He ran a hand through his hair and straightened out his shirt.

"Draco, your neck," Narcissa said. "It has a scratch." She stepped forward, wiggled her wand at his neck and the scratch healed.

"Sometimes she gets enthusiastic," Draco said proudly.

"So I see," Narcissa said lightly.

Hermione appeared bright-eyed at the door with Henry and announced that they were going out for dinner.

"Have a good time," Narcissa said. The three apparated away.

"Let's have dinner here in the den, I really don't want to eat in the dining room this evening," Lucius said.

The next morning, Hermione was in the den reviewing book sale figures and possible sites for a publishing house. An owl arrived for her.

**_Hermione-  
I finished the draft for the book! Expect it in the next hour, read it and let me know what you think.  
Morgan_**

Hermione absent mindedly shuffled her papers while waiting for the draft. The manor wards signaled a visitor and Hermione hurried to the door. Narcissa was already there, greeting a courier. She handed a package to Hermione.

"For you," she said.

Hermione flashed a smile at Narcissa and bounded to the den.

She sat a comfortable chair in the den and opened the paper covering the thick stack of thin parchment. The cover page read "The Veela In Her".

_Clever title!_ she thought.

She turned the next page to a prologue.

**_Prologue  
You would never know it if you ran into her on the street, or in bookstore perhaps. There are not many young witches in our world carrying Veela blood, much less the young witch you will read about in this story. She is the very picture of unassuming beauty, formidable intelligence, and smile that would melt the heart of any man. I know this, as she has favored me many times with her smiles. When you throw a bit of Veela blood into the mix, the result is the very true, quite fascinating story of Hermione Granger-Malfoy. One would think… _**

"Damn, he is good," Hermione mumbled to herself as she read the rest of the prologue.

Two pages later, she came upon Chapter 1. She called an elf for a kettle of tea and settled in to start reading.

_On the morning of September 19, 1986 a squalling, brown-topped little bundle of energy named Hermione Jane Raynor was born into the world._

"Interesting," Hermione said to herself.

Hours later in Chapter 8, a house elf brought her a sandwich and some cookies. She absent mindedly ate while reading. She didn't want to stop reading, enthralled by the story.

The rest of the day found Hermione reading the draft nonstop, pausing only to pick up a sandwich to eat read while eating. Lucius and Draco came home and Narcissa informed them that the book draft had arrived that morning and Hermione had been in the den all day reading. Draco went to her in the den and found her asleep, head flopped over the top of the chair, snoring lightly. He bent down and gently kissed her neck. She stirred and smiled at him sleepily. Draco's heart melted again, as it had done a hundred times before.

"Hey there," Draco said.

"Hey there, better day at work?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, we caught the idiots responsible for yesterday's potion fiasco," Draco said. "But I don't want to talk about work. I see the book came?"

"Yes, I read the draft. Draco, I spent all day reading it and I can tell you, it's fabulous!" Hermione said. "It's so well written and tasteful about the more intimate aspects of our life. It has everything- drama, angst, humor, romance and adventure. Would you like to read it?" she held the packet up to him.

"No, I'll take your word for it. Who knows books better than you? If you say it's good, then it's bound to be," Draco said.

"Let me send Morgan a letter that I like the book, then we can eat. Your mother has made beef stew all by herself, she's quite proud," Hermione said.

"This I have to see, mum never cooks," Draco said.

He kissed her and left the room. She took out a quill and parchment to send a letter to Morgan.


	15. Chapter 15

The Veela In Her

* * *

Later that evening, Hermione and Draco were talking in the den with the Malfoys and told them about the meeting with Dumbledore.

"Albus approached me two years ago about joining," Lucius said.

Hermione and Draco were shocked. "For obvious reasons, I declined, but support the Order in other ways," Lucius said lightly.

_Do I even want to know?_ Draco wondered.

"The Order opposes Voldemort behind the scenes in more ways than you can imagine," Lucius said.

"My biggest concern is Draco and Henry. If something happens to me or Draco, the other suffers. If something happens to both of us, Henry will be without parents," Hermione said.

"Believe me, your concern is understood, and Henry will be taken care of, his welfare means the world to us," Narcissa said.

"We won't deny that we would worry immensely about _your_ welfare," Lucius said.

"I just don't want anyone to think that we're afraid," Draco said.

"Yes, because the only thing we're afraid of is causing grief and worry for our family and friends," Hermione said.

"Just go to the meeting and hear them out," Lucius suggested.

* * *

Three nights later, Draco and Hermione were on the front doorstep of 12 Grimmauld Place waiting to be let in. The door opened and Harry answered.

"Hey you two! Glad you could make it! Come in," Harry said.

He ushered them to the large dining room to find Albus, Minerva, Severus, Tonks, Shacklebolt and ten others she guessed as being Aurors standing there. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and they stepped into the dining room. The wards sounded again, and Harry went to the front door to welcome Ron inside as well.

"Quite a group we have here," Ron quipped.

"Now that all concerned parties are present, would you please have a seat?" Dumbledore requested and continued. "To the Malfoys and Mr. Weasley, thank you for coming this evening. What you see here are senior and key members of the Order of the Phoenix. We must insist that what is said here this evening not leave this room, nor be discussed with non-Order members. That is one of the requirements of being an Order member. We have weekly meetings to train, plan missions, and review information that our spies have gathered," Dumbledore said.

"Train?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, train. Weapons, hand-to-hand combat, and dueling at a level that you need to face Death Eaters," Tonks said.

"Hermione, Ron, this is the best way to take the fight to Voldemort," Harry said. "I need your help."

Hermione looked at Draco. _He had to go and say that, didn't he?_ Hermione thought.

"Tonks had me at weapons and hand-to-hand combat!" Draco returned.

"What do you think?" Hermione mused.

"I'm all for it!" Draco returned.

"Me too, where you go, I go!" Hermione returned with a flash of her eyes.

The group watched the exchange between the two, and knew that some strong emotions passed between them when Hermione's eyes flashed and Draco blushed beet-red.

"We're in," they said at the same time. No one was surprised at Ron's positive response. What Harry did, Ron would too with no hesitation.

So Hermione, Draco and Ron were initiated into the Order of the Phoenix and given their Order Robes. They listened to the latest spy report given by Tonks and the latest report from interrogations at Azkaban. Albus and Tonks summoned Hermione into another room.

"Hermione, we already have a mission in mind for you," Albus said.

"It's not dangerous, but very important," Tonks said.

"I understand that you received an employment offer from the Ministry of Magic Library?" Albus asked.

"Yes Headmaster," Hermione replied.

"Please call me Albus now that we are colleagues," Albus said. Hermione nodded. "We have reliable information that there are Death Eaters inside the Ministry. Of course you understand the problem that creates," Albus said.

_Obviously!_ Hermione thought.

"We would like you to accept the library job. Not only would you have unfettered access to information that we may need researched, but also think of the many people that patronize the library! There's no telling what you might hear or see," Tonks said.

"And given who you are, people might talk more freely around you," Albus suggested.

Hermione was positively giddy at the thought of _mild mannered librarian by day, Order of the Phoenix member by night!_

"I'll notify the head of the library tomorrow and let him know I'll take the job," Hermione said.

"Good! Now we can conclude tonight's meeting and enjoy refreshments," Albus said.

* * *

While Hermione was chatting with Minerva and Harry in a corner of the dining room, Tonks asked Albus a question. "Albus, just how powerful has Hermione become? I don't know much about Veela," Tonks asked.

"Let me put it this way: woe to the Death Eater who takes a step towards Draco," Albus said.

"Would it be alright all right if I tested the theory?" Tonks said carefully.

"Just let me summon a healer from St. Mungo's to have standing by," Albus said.

"I'm serious Albus, I need to know what the girl can do," Tonks said.

"All right, just know that you take full responsibility for what happens. Let me discreetly clear the area," Albus said.

He saw Draco and Ron talking in another corner of the room and quietly had everyone back away from the two. Hermione and Draco had no idea what was going on on, deep in conversation with other people. Tonks made her move. She went into the kitchen, transformed into the sexiest woman she could think of and slinked into the dining room. Every male in the room noticed the woman, except Draco who had his back turned. He continued talking to Ron, who was peeking over his shoulder, ogling at the most attractive woman he had ever seen. The woman approached Draco and tapped him on the shoulder.

Draco turned around and asked, "Can I help you?" The woman winked.

Draco thought nothing of the woman, shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to Ron. Draco felt something lightly scratch behind his ears then a female body press against his back. He whipped around and stepped back.

"Whoa! What the hell? Who are you?" he exclaimed, feeling dirty.

He felt Hermione's eyes on him. He looked her way to find her head lowered and eyes flashing. Everyone heard the feral growl from her throat then she rushed across the room in a matter of seconds. She stood face to face with the woman and snarled, "_Unhand him now_."

The woman chuckled and said, "Oh yeah, make me!"

In one second, Hermione hissed, grabbed the woman by the collar with both hands and effortlessly threw her across the room. The chair the woman landed on collapsed and she lay there dazed. Everyone looked at Hermione, whose eyes were still glowing. She was embracing Draco, who was murmuring in her ear and was she _purring?_

Shacklebolt and Albus helped Tonks to her feet. She had a handkerchief on her forehead to stop the flow of blood from a gash.

"That was one of the dumbest things I've ever done," Tonks gasped. "She's perfect! Smart _and_ strong!"

Hermione glared at the woman, her Veela ready to do battle again if the woman approached her mate again. Hermione's eyes stopped glowing when she saw the woman disappear and Tonks reappear in her place.

Hermione rushed to her. "Tonks! I'm sorry!"

"No need, I was warned," Tonks said.

"Why would you do that! Don't you know what happens when my Veela half takes over?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yes, but I had to ascertain your strength, and now I know," Tonks said then added, "Don't worry, I have no designs on your husband."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16- The Grangers**

* * *

Hermione's 18th birthday came and went, and all she wanted was a nice quiet dinner at her parent's house. Henry was six months old and the apple of his parent's eyes. He was trying to sit up and was forever trying to place things in his mouth. She was loving her job at the Ministry of Magic Library, and she and Draco had gone on a few missions together for the Order. On the afternoon of September 25, Hermione was assisting a wizard at the counter when she saw Lucius walking her way. He had a concerned look on his face. He waited until she had finished what she was doing, then went to her.

"Hermione, you must leave immediately, something has happened."

"Is it Draco? No, I would have felt it. Is it Henry?" she asked frantically while rushing for her cloak.

"It would be best told in privacy, come, let's go to the manor," Lucius said.

_Poor thing, I hate to be the one to tell her this. Draco's boss had better find him soon._

They apparated to the Malfoy den and Lucius handed her a small amount of scotch.

"Hermione dear, please have a seat, you might take the news better sitting down."

She looked at the elder Malfoy with wide eyes. Lucius had never had to do this type of thing before. The truth would be best, delivered gently.

"Hermione, I'm am more sorry than I can say to tell you that Henry and Diane Granger were in an automobile accident a little over an hour ago. They passed away at a local hospital shortly after arrival. I'm so sorry."

Hermione looked shocked at first then stuttered. "D..d..dead? Mum? Dad? Both?"

Lucius took a seat next to the young lady. She started shaking then wailing loudly and rocking back and forth, hands over her face. Lucius carefully put a hand on her back and rubbed in small circles. Draco floo-ed in and hurried to her, desperately embracing her.

"What in Merlin's name has happened? I felt something awful," Draco said.

Hermione was shaking her head and sputtering through her sobs. She couldn't speak.

"Henry and Diane Granger just passed away," Lucius said softly.

Draco's heart was breaking along with Hermione's. He took the scotch from the table, drank some and poured some more for her. She slurped it down quickly.

"Draco, I have no parents, none at all," Hermione said sadly. "I loved them so much."

"Shhhh, it'll be all right, it'll just take time. What kind of talk is that? You have my parents, Molly Weasley loves you like a daughter, and Minerva would adopt you in a second," Draco assured her.

"We were informed that she needs to visit the hospital to make identification and plan for burial," Lucius said. Narcissa arrived home. Lucius told her what was happening and she rushed to the crying woman.

"We will go with you, alone is out of the question," Narcissa said.

Hermione nodded. "I need to go change to muggle clothes. I suggest you all do the same, is the car ready?"

Twenty minutes later they all left Malfoy Manor in a limo dressed in muggle clothing. Hermione gave directions to the driver where the hospital was and they somberly made the drive there. Upon arrival, the driver parked and Hermione led the group, knowing the muggle facility better. She asked the hospital information office about the case and was given directions with a "Sorry for your loss madame Madame, Dr. Granger was my dentist" from the lady at the desk. Hermione nodded and they went to the morgue.

At reception, Hermione told who she was and was shown to a small room that reeked of antiseptic. There were two sheet-covered bodies in the room. Hermione could hear her heart pounding and her mouth was dry. The attendant asked her gently, "Are you ready to make identification?" Hermione nodded.

The man pulled the sheet down from the face of the left bed and the peaceful face of Diane Granger was there. Hermione nodded, tears pouring down her cheeks. The man replaced the sheet then moved to the other bed. The sheet was pulled down and the face of Henry Granger was displayed.

"Dad," she muttered and nodded. Hermione felt lightheaded and swayed.

"Madame, can you hear me?" the man said. He had seen this many times and it got no easier no matter how many times he had done this. He didn't get to the girl fast enough before she hit the floor. Draco rushed into the room, sensing what happened and felt like throwing up himself.

"The young lady fainted, I was about to call someone," the man said, kneeling next to her.

Draco glanced at the beds then Hermione passed out on the floor. He picked her up, cradling her as he made his way to a chair.

"Can we have a moment alone?' Draco asked.

"Of course," the man said with a nod. "Here's the personal effects of the deceased." Lucius accepted a bag from the man.

Draco did not want to revive her with muggles standing around. He looked around waited for them to leave, pointed his wand at her then said "ennervate" softly. She moaned and opened opened her eyes and sat up quickly.

"They looked like they were sleeping," Hermione said mournfully.

"Love, I'm so sorry, what can I do?"

She shrugged. Hermione said. "I have to go to the house," Hermione said with a sniff. Draco handed her a handkerchief.

She gave the driver directions to the Granger home, causing quite a commotion when the large black limosine pulled up in front of the modest home on the quiet street. Neighbors peeked out of windows and stepped out of front doors when they the Malfoys emerged from the car. She looked in the bag, took keys from it and unlocked the front door, her heart breaking again at the sight of the house she grew up in.

_Just this morning, they were here. Mom was preparing breakfast and Dad was probably looking for some misplaced papers._ She burst out sobbing again and was helped to a chair in the kitchen by Draco.

"Hermione, where would your parent's legal documents be found? Do you know?" Lucius asked. She pointed to the den down the hall.

"In the brown cabinet next to his desk I imagine, first drawer," Hermione said.

Lucius went to the office and opened the first drawer. He flipped through file folders with various titles until coming to one titled "Last Will and Testament." He returned to the kitchen and handed the folder to her. She hesitated then opened the file, read for a few minutes and asked Draco to get her the telephone listings. Draco looked at her questioningly.

"Never mind, I'll get it," she said quietly, returning a minute later with a portable phone and a thick floppy book. The Malfoys observed as if she was giving a class as she scanned the file again and flipped through the book stopping at a page. She pressed buttons on the phone, put it to her ear and waited. She cleared her throat and spoke.

"Good afternoon, is Miss Blevins available?"

Hermione waited a moment then spoke again.

"Yes, Miss Blevins? My name is Hermione Malfoy, the daughter of Henry and Diane Granger. They passed away this morning and I need to discuss their will, your firm is indicated on the will. When would be a good time?"

Hermione gestured to a pen and pad of paper on the counter and Narcissa gave it to her. Hermione jotted down something on the paper and nodded.

"Thank you, I'll see you then." She hung up the phone, sat back and closed her eyes.

"The solicitor from their legal firm will be here in an hour," Hermione said quietly. The doorbell sounded. Hermione smiled apologetically and went to the door. They heard her talk.

"Hello Mrs. Mooresby, yes, it's been a while. The limo? It belongs to my husband's family...yes I'm married...I'm sorry to tell you Mrs. Mooresby, my parents passed away this morning...I'll know more tomorrow...yes, I'll put an announcement in the paper. Thank you Mrs. Mooresby, good day."

Hermione returned to the kitchen with sad eyes.

"She's lived next door for twenty-five years. Poor thing left so upset," Hermione said. She knew that in a matter of minutes, everyone on the street would know the sad news.

"Would you like something to eat?" Draco asked.

"Yes actually, while I finish reading this," Hermione said.

Narcissa went into the kitchen and looked around. This would take a while with no house elf, but for Hermione's sake, she would manage. Draco joined his mother in the kitchen while Lucius went into the den and perused the file cabinet again to see if there was anything else that would be of help. Everything he saw would be sorted out with the will. The doorbell rang and Hermione answered. The door closed and a pretty woman dressed in an attractive linen pant suit entered the room. Draco and Narcissa returned from the kitchen with sandwiches.

"Miss Blevins, may I present my in-laws Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Behind them is my husband, Draco."

Miss Blevins shook hands with them and Hermione ushered her to the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything?" Hermione asked.

"No thank you, I'm fine. Now, shall we discuss the will?"

When the business of the will over, Miss Blevins casually continued the conversation.

"Now, your grandmother has been owled and will arrive tomorrow. The appropriate-" she said and was stopped by Hermione.

"Owl? What?" Hermione said and bolted up from her chair. The Malfoys looked in confusion to an equally confused Hermione.

"Yes, owl," Miss Blevins repeated. "Why, is that a problem?"

"Why on Earth would my grandmother be contacted by an owl?"

"The post takes too long," Miss Blevins said as if it were the most natural thing in the world while shuffling through her satchel. She stopped and looked to Hermione. "Oh dear."

"Oh dear what?" Hermione asked evenly.

"Hermione, you might want to sit back down. What I have to tell you might come as a surprise."

"Gee, I've never heard that before," Hermione said wryly.

"Our solicitors have been handling your family's matters for almost twenty years. Hermione, I assume you know of the Raynors?"

"Yes."

"The British Ministry of Magic contacted my firm on behest of the Raynors upon their death-"

"Wait, hold on. _Are you a witch?_" Hermione asked carefully.

"No, I'm not. Your grandmother is however, and has entrusted me over the years to look out for Henry's interests in regards to you."

"Gramma Granger is a witch?"

"Didn't your parents ever tell you?"

"NO!"

"You don't know about the Grangers?"

"What about them? Please tell me!" Hermione was distressed and dying of curiosity at the same time.

"They were, um, what's the term for non-magical people?"

"Muggles?" Draco offered.

Miss Blevins waved her hand. "No, it's another term. Let me think..."

"Squib?" Hermione suggested.

"Yes! That's it. Henry and Diane Granger were what is called among you magical people _squibs_. What an odd term," she mused then continued to rifle through her satchel. For the second time that day, Hermione felt herself sway. Draco saw this and helped her back to her chair.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way," Miss Blevins said. "Your grandmother will be able to tell you more tomorrow. What I know mainly involves your adoption. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Hermione shook her head silently.

"Well, if you need anything else, don't hesistate hesitate to call me. You have my condolences Mrs. Malfoy."

The woman left the house and the four sat in the kitchen in silence. Hermione left the kitchen and went to her room and slammed the door.

Just when you thought you knew someone...


	17. Chapter 17

The Veela In Her 

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Hours later, Draco opened the door to Hermione's room with Henry and a tray of food. Hermione woke up at the sound of the babbling baby and hurried to him.

"Thought that would make you feel better," he said. "You need to eat."

Hermione nodded and ate, little Henry watching his mother's every move.

"Mother and Father left. They'll let everyone know about the services," Draco said. "How are you doing?"

"Shocked, sad, and a little angry," Hermione said.

"Understandable," Draco said.

"See this from my point of view, Draco. I find out on my 17th birthday I'm part Veela, and that my parents aren't _really_ my parents. My real parents were Death Eaters who died and left me forty million galleons! So here I am, eighteen, married with a baby! Henry and Diane Granger die and I find out that they are squibs and Gramma Granger is a witch. So shocked, sad and angry applies."

After Hermione ate, she the local newspaper with the Granger's funeral announcement. Draco sent an owl to his parents so they could notify everyone. Hermione had many friends, and they knew they would want to be there for her. That evening, Albus floo-ed into the den where Hermione was playing with Henry.

"My dear, I am sorry for your loss," he said patting her on the shoulder.

"Thank you. Albus, did you know about my grandmother? Gramma Granger?"

"No Hermione, what of her?" Albus asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow, along with me," she said.

Henry was reaching out for Albus so Hermione handed him to the old wizard with a chuckle. The doorbell sounded and Hermione answered the door for the tenth time that day, talking with the people that lived along the street who were offering their condolences.

"I wanted to convey the condolences of the entire staff of Hogwarts and to let you know that Minerva and I will be in attendance for the services."

"Thank you, and please wear muggle clothing, as most of the people there will be muggles."

"Of course, is there anything else that you can be helped with?"

"No, but thank you. You're invited to breakfast tomorrow."

* * *

Hermione, Draco, Minerva, Albus and the Malfoys were eating breakfast when the floo sounded. Hermione tossed her napkin aside and went to the den. They heard Hermione exclaim, "Gramma! Yes, please sit down...the playpen? I'll explain in a minute, and you have some explaining to do too."

Hermione rushed into the kitchen and pointed to the dining room. "Everyone, come and meet my Gramma Granger. Albus, Minerva, you might know of her, oh hell, let's just get this hashed out."

The group went to the den and saw a petite old woman, who appeared to be a little older than Minerva, looking at Henry's playpen. She looked like Henry Granger.

"Grams, sit here," Hermione gestured to a chair.

"Rebecca Morgan? It's been ages," Albus said with wonder.

"My goodness," Minerva said quietly.

"Morgan? My, haven't been called that in ages, that's my maiden name, Headmaster," the old woman chuckled. She looked at a sad, surprised Hermione.

"Hermione dear, please sit here next to me, we have a good bit to talk about," she said patting Hermione's hand. "Now, what have you been told?'"

"Only that Mum and Dad were squibs and that you are a witch," Hermione said.

"Hmm, I see," she said. "Yes dear, I am a witch. I left Hogwarts two years ahead of Minerva, who I see sitting here with us."

"Grams, what house were you in?"

"Ravenclaw, child. And you?"

"Didn't Mum and Dad ever tell you? I'm a Gryffindor, Grams. I was Head Girl."

"Indeed! That's wonderful! Well, on with the story. I left Hogwarts intent on apprenticing with the Charms master at Beauxbatons but ran into your grandfather Henry instead, who was a dentist in the Army. We fell in love, married and I left the wizarding world. His family would definitely have not approved of me. A year later, your father came along. I knew early on that he had no magical abilities. He was so intelligent and wanted to be a dentist just like your grandfather."

"Grams, let me get this straight. You left the wizarding world to marry a dentist?"

"Yes dear, now let me finish," Grams said. "At that dental school, he met your mother, as it turned out, was also a squib. They might not have been magical, but something magical happened for the only two squibs in dental school to meet. To your mum's disappointment, she found out that she was unable to have a baby. I still had some contacts in the magical world and found out about the Raynors, who I'm sure you now know about. You were placed here; Henry and Diane adopted you and named you a Granger. Hermione, why do you think they were so supportive of you? Why do you think they were comfortable in your world? They were thrilled at the idea of having daughter who was a witch. Your mother so wished she had been able to be a witch."

"They never said anything about you or themselves," Hermione said.

"That was mainly to protect you, some were out to get the Raynors even after their death," Grams said. "As for me, leaving the wizarding world was the hardest thing I've ever done. Making a clean break with it was the best choice, but I have no regrets. Now that the Voldemort character is gone-"

Albus cleared his throat.

"Grams, Voldemort is back. We expect the final battle very soon," Hermione said quietly.

"Oh sweet Merlin," Grams said softly. "You're not in it, are you dear?"

"Smack dab in the middle, I'm afraid," Hermione said.

The old witch gasped. "First Grindewald, now this!" Grams exclaimed.

"Well, now I have some things to tell you. First off, I wish someone would have told me years ago about all this so I would not have been surprised last September, about being a veela."

Grams put her hand to her chest. "Child, are you serious? You poor thing! No one spoke of either of the Raynors having the blood."

"Yes Grams, see that playpen? It's for my son, Henry."

"Hermione, who is your husband? Or shall I say, mate?"

Hermione ushered Draco to her side. "This is Draco Malfoy."

Grams looked to Draco then to the Malfoys who were standing to the side. "You married into the Malfoy family?" she chuckled. "My goodness."

"Love, can you fetch Henry?" Hermione said.

Grams squinted at Lucius. "So you must be Lucius, eh? I knew your grandfather, boy."

Hermione giggled at Grams, addressing Lucius as "boy." Lucius nodded.

"Headmaster, Minerva, it's been ages. How are you? What have you been doing with yourself Minerva?" Grams asked.

"I'm the Transfiguration mistress at Hogwarts," Minerva replied.

"Ahhh, splendid!" Grams said.

Draco returned with baby Henry. He presented the baby to the old witch. She took out her wand, said a few quiet words and waved her wand over the boy. "Ahh, this child has magic in him. A powerful amount, I'd wager. Not surprising, considering his blood. Raynors and Malfoys, gracious."

Henry grabbed at Gram's wand. "Ah hah, not yet, little one," she said softly.

"So does that mean that Dad was the last of your line?" Hermione asked.

"No dear. I have another son who I'm estranged from. He's a wizard who lives in America," Grams said. She cooed at Henry.

"Why is he estranged and living in America?" Hermione asked.

"When Henry introduced Diane to him, he too fell in love with her. When she chose Henry over him, he got angry and magically threatened Henry, imagining that he could somehow persuade Diane to be with him. When the rest of us heard about that, and were of course disappointed with him, he simply left. We got word that he went to America, that was twenty-one years ago. I haven't heard from him since."

"That's so sad. So I have an uncle. What about mum?" Hermione asked.

"Sadly, she is the last of her line," Grams said. "Hermione, I urged Henry and Diane to let you know about all this years ago. For reasons that I cannot fathom, they were reluctant to tell you. You should have not found out while you were a student that you were Veela, and certainly not learning about Henry and Diane on the day of their death. For that I am sorry." She was wiping a tear with a kerchief.

Hermione hugged her and assured her that she was all right.

"I'm just glad I know everything now. Although I must admit I feel like I've walked into another world."

"Child, are you happy? In the end, that's what matters," Grams said.

"Yes Grams, I'm happy. In fact, we're planning on having another baby soon," Hermione said.

"Wonderful! Children are a blessing!" Grams said. "I wish you the happiness of many children."

* * *

Two days later, Hermione was sitting in the front pew of the church with Draco and her Grams. She looked sadly at the open caskets of Henry and Diane Granger. Everyone Hermione knew was in attendance, in muggle clothing, in support of her. Everyone the Grangers knew were there also, over three hundred in attendance in all. Many people stood up and told of the kindness, humor and love the Grangers had. Hermione was the last to speak. She loved them more than anyone there and felt compelled to speak of them. Draco squeezed her hand when she stood behind the podium. 

"I wish to thank all of you who came today for two wonderful people, my parents, Henry and Diane Granger. I've heard many of you give tribute to their kindness, humor and love. Well, let me speak further of the love they had for me, but mainly for each other. I was witness to a wonderful and powerful love that a husband and wife should have for each other, and strive to achieve in my own life. They fell in love and became partners in life and business and it gives me a measure of comfort that they left this life together, they way they lived. Had they had a choice, I'm sure they wouldn't have had it any other way." She broke down in sobs when she finished and was helped to her seat by Draco. There wasn't a dry eye in the church. The minister concluded the service and everyone departed for the burial. Hermione's closest friends comforted her as best they could as she clutched Draco. Hermione felt weak in the knees when the hearse was loaded with the caskets.

"I'm here, love," Draco said when she swayed.

The minister gave a short service at the cemetery. Hermione dropped a rose on each casket as they were lowered into the ground. Hermione's feet were dragging and she felt extremely weak walking to the limo. The Granger house was filled with people that went silent when Hermione came in.

"Thank you for being here," she said quietly and trudged upstairs to her room. Draco followed.

"Her Veela has fed off the sheer emotion of all this and has left her totally void of energy. Draco feels it too, so there's no telling how long they'll rest," Narcissa said.

* * *

Hermione and Draco emerged the next morning from her room. One of the muggle neighbors, Grams, the Malfoys and Molly Weasley were there. Grams was in conversation with the neighbor.

Well, good to see you up and about," Molly said when they entered the dining room.

"Thanks Molly, you don't have to be here, you have a home to tend to," Hermione said.

"Pish posh! Arthur is at work and there are no children at home, I'm happy to be here and help, especially with Henry," Molly said.

Hermione turned to the neighbor. "Miss Willis, what brings you by?"

"Let me begin by saying how sorry I am for your loss, your parents were wonderful people. Today I am here to give you this," she said and handed Hermione a letter, written on old parchment. "With the deaths of Henry and Diane, my oath ends. I was the secretkeeper of the Raynors. You will see me no more after today." She apparated from the room with a pop.

Hermione flopped down on a chair and threw her hands up. "Are there any more witches, wizards or squibs that I need to know about? I've had enough surprises to last a lifetime!"

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Hermione groaned and marched to the door. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Are you Hermione Granger?" the man asked. He looked familiar.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

The man held out his hand with a smile. "I'm Harry Morgan, Henry's brother."

* * *

Isn't it funny how life works out sometimes? 


	18. Chapter 18

Author's notes!:

The Army is sending me away for training for a couple of months, so the next posting will be around the first week of November. Thanks to all the readers for your enthusiastic, continued support!

TXWitchywoman a.k.a. Julie

Next Chapter for No Time For Epilogues: _Hermione meets with the Centaurs_

Next chapter for Lines of Communication: _Draco is released from hospital, and we get closer to __the end of the story._

Next chapter for The Veela In Her: _Getting to know Uncle Harry_


End file.
